LOVE
by Onli Takari
Summary: TK's family migrated to the U.S, but kari and him remain best friends. Now Kari's dad's company transfered him to america. Kari and Tk attend the same school, and its just like old times. but will they ever be more then friends? please read. COMPLETE :D
1. Good news

A/N: This is my first story so if I make any mistakes could u tell me. The main couple in this story is Takari. And in my story Takeru's and Yamato's parents are not divorced.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, if I did Takeru n Hikari would have ended up together.

Key:  
(" ") - character dialogue

(' ') and Italics – character thoughts

* * *

Prologue:

Odaiba International Airport. 1 year ago.

"Bye Kari I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too T.K.

* * *

.:Takeru:. has just signed in.

Hika: TAKERU!!

Hika: I've got good news! At first it wasn't really confirmed yet, but my dad's company transferred him to Los Angeles! So we are migrating there in two weeks!

.:Takeru:. : Wow. That's great news. I've missed you..

Hika: You know I've missed you too TK. My Dad's company already got us a house there near the school me and Taichi's new school. I'm so excited!

.:Takeru:. : What school are you attending?

Hika : I'm not sure yet.

.:Takeru:. : oh Then when will you be arriving? I'll ask mum if I can go pick you up.

Hika : Er.. The 6th of January. I'm not sure about the time though.

.:Takeru:. : Great. I'll go ask my mum

Hika : Okies. I cant wait to see you..

.:Takeru:. : me too Hikari :)

* * *

Kari's POV

I'm Hikari Kamiya and I'm turning 15 this year. And I'm from Odaiba Japan.

Takeru is my best friend. We've known each other scince we were young kids.

We and some others even saved the world with our digimon before, but that's a long story. A few months ago his family had to migrate to Los Angeles, we still keep in touch but I still miss him so much. We were so close.

People always thought we were a couple..

But we are just best friends..

Sometimes I wish we would be more then best friends.. but that was in the past, he probably has a girlfriend already

* * *

.

2 weeks later. The Ishida's house 4.37pm

3rd person POV

"Yamato would u please hurry up we are going to be late. We are supposed to pick them up in about ten minutes!" pleaded Takeru.

"Takeru cant wait to see his beloved Hikari.." Yamato said to annoy his little brother.

"For the last time she isn't my girlfriend! We are just best friends. Can we just go.." he said.

"yeah best friends whatever.. All the other digidestined think you guys should be together." Replied his brother.

"They do not!" Takeru shot back.

"Sora thinks you guys are in love, but don't realise it yet." Yamato said.

"Lets just go to the airport." Takeru said obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"Fine.." Yamato said, starting the car and driving off.

* * *

About Twenty minutes later. Los Angeles International Airport. 4.56pm

"Takeru!" someone in the crowd shouted.

Yamato and Takeru turned around n spotted Taichi, Hikari and their parents.

"Hi Hikari.." Takeru said shyly.

"Hi.." Hikari replied blushing abit.

Everyone said their hellos and Yamato and Takeru helped with some of the luggage and showed them to the car. Yamato's car was too small that he had to make two trips, first taking Mr and Mrs Kamiya to their new house first and then coming back for Taichi, Hikari and Takeru. Taichi went to the toilet and Takeru and Hikari were alone. Once Taichi was out of sight, Hikari hugged Takeru tightly.

It happened so fast that Takeru was slightly shocked.

"Takeru I've missed you so much.. I'm so happy to be able to see you. And hug you.." Hikari said blushing.

"I'm so happy to see you too.. your hugging me so tight I can hardly breathe.." he answered.

"Oops. Sorry" Hikari said , releasing her grip on Takeru , and blushing even harder.

"Its okay.." he said hugging her back.

The two of them stood there in embrace for a long time not wanting to let go.

"Ahem"

The two of them quickly moved back and turned around to see Tai standing there looking at them. Takeru looked at the floor while Kari avoided Tai's gaze.

"Don't worry Takeru I wont kill you." Taichi said jokingly.

The three of them sat down and chatted while waiting for Yamato to come back and pick them up.

"beep beep" the three of them heard the sound of a car horn and spotted Yamato's car. They all got in and Yamato started the car. Yamato and Taichi sitting in front and Hikari and Takeru sitting in the back.

* * *

Yamato's car. 5.31 pm

"Hey Taichi guess what your new house is like really near ours, its in the same neighbourhood.' Yamato told his best friend.

"Cool , Than I can come over and hang out after school." He replied.

"just like old times huh, buddy." Yamato said.

"Yay that means I can hang out with Takeru everyday." Hikari who just realised what she said, turned red as a tomato." If your girlfriend doesn't mind I mean." She continued to say.

" I don't have a girlfriend" Takeru said, smiling at her.

* * *

The Kamiya's new house. 5.54 pm

Kari's POV

'_The new house is just great. Its so big! I love my new room! Luckily the movers didn't break anything. But the best thing is, its just across the street from Takeru's house_.' Kari thought to herself.

"Takeru we have to go help mum to prepare dinner lets go." Yamato yelled to his brother who was upstairs with me.

"Bye Hikari, see you at dinner." Takeru said to me.

"Bye, I'll see you later." I smiled at him and said.

'_Now I've got to go get ready for dinner. I cant wait to see Takeru's house. I've got to find the perfect outfit for tonight. Takeru is still so good looking.. I wonder how he looks like without a shirt on.. Hikari! He's your best friend, stop thinking like that. His is so cute..'_

'_But Tk would never like me, he can get any girl he wants, why would he want me?'_

* * *

Takeru's bedroom 6.45pm.

Takeru's POV

"Yamato! Help." I yelled to my brother from upstairs.

"Yeah lil bro?" he awnsered.

"What do I wear for dinner tonight?!" I said looking through my closet.

"I don't know." He said

"Then what are u wearing?" I asked him.

"T-Shirt and jeans?" he replied.

"..I cant just wear a T-shirt and jeans." I said

"Why not? ..Oh your trying to impress Hikari.." he said grinning at me.

"No I'm not!" I denied

"Well she has grown up quite a bit, and I admit she is quite hot.." Yamato said pausing for my reaction.

"YAMATO!"

"Okay I was kidding but now that I think about it she is …" yamato continued to say.

I looked at him, and he said, " Okay sorry, quick go and get ready."

'_I guess Yamato is kinda right, I was surprised when I saw her, she has grown a lot, and well she did look quite... What the hell am I thinking? She's just my best friend. Now I'd better find something to wear._

'_Anyway Hikari would never like me.' I sighed._

* * *


	2. Missing you

A/N: In my story I'll kinda be making my own school system, actually quite similar to the one in my country, but also a bit like the American school system because I'll probably be following the school holidays and the subjects they take.. Okay nvm…

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

* * *

The Kamiya's house. 7.09pm.

"Tai does this look okay?" Hikari asked her brother.

"Yes for the last time Hikari now hurry up we are leaving soon." Tai replied walking down the stairs.

Hikari looked at herself in the mirror quite pleased with her outfit, she was wearing a purple spaghetti strap top and a short white skirt with purple polka-dots. She checked

Her hair one last time and went downstairs.

"Jeez you take so long," Tai mumbled.

"Their house is just in the neighbourhood.. Its like a minute walk away. Or less." Hikari told her brother.

"Stop arguing, lets just go." Mrs Kamiya told her children.

The family walked across the street to the Ishida's house and Mrs Ishida welcomed them in. And dinner was served. ( lets skip the boring eating parts ..) Soon everyone finished dinner, the adults went to the lving room and talked and the "kids" went upstairs. Tai and Yamato went and played billiards on the pool table, and Takeru showed Hikari his room.

* * *

Takeru's bedroom. 7.47pm.

"Hikari!" Patamon said, flapping towards her, smiling.

"Patamon!" Hikari replied, hugging the didgimon.

"Where's Tailmon?!" Patamon asked "And Agumon.." he later added.

"He couldn't wait to see Tailmon when I told him you guys were coming" Takeru said.

"Its so boring here in America, ii only get to play with Gabumon and he isn't much fun." Patamon said pretending to yawm.

"Oh Tailmon and Agumon are with Izzy still, he's gonna help me and Tai bring them to America using the digi portals." Hikari explained.

"Oh.." Patamon said disappointedly

"Cheer up Patamon.." Takeru said smiling at his partner and patting him on the head.

"Okay. Well I'll go up and see Tai." Patamon said leaving Takeru and Hikari alone in the bedroom.

* * *

The Rec room in the Ishida's house. 7.55pm

" Hi Taichi" Patamon said flying up the stairs.

"Hey Patamon, your just in time to see the great Taichi Kamiya own Yamato Ishida in billiards." Taichi said proudly.

"Shut up and just do it already." Replied Yamato.

* * *

Takeru's bedroom 8.01pm

Takeru's POV

'Whoa. I was shocked when I saw Hikari at dinner; I've never seen her dressed like that before. I sat next to her during dinner and my leg accidentally brushed against hers, and I don't know why but I think she blushed.She has been rather quiet all evening' I thought to himself, and then looking at his best friend who was sitting on the side of his bed next to me.

"Kari you okay? Your awfully quiet today." I asked her.

"I'm just a little tired, must be the jet lag" she replied, yawning and then resting her head on my shoulder and putting her hands around me.

(A/N I am not sure whether you will get jet lag if your from Japan and you go to America but in my story u do get jet lag )

I then leaned my head against hers (A/N so Kari's resting on his shoulder and hugging him and he is leaning on her head. Just hoping you can picture it the same way I picture it)

We stayed like that for quite some time, both of us not saying anything, but personally I liked it that way.

About 5 minutes later, she slowly lifted her head of my shoulder, ( causing me to also lift my head) smiled at me, and said " Takeru I know I've told you I miss you so many times, but I've really missed you so much, I miss hugging you like this.. ( A/N she hasn't let go of Takeru since just now ) I don't want to ever let you go.." and then she looked down and blushed.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her on the forehead, " I've missed your hugs too Hikari.." I said. "Hikari,, Don't leave me again okay?" I continued to say.

"Excuse me, you're the one who left." Hikari said looking up and smiling.

"Okay, I was the one who left.. I'm sorry." I said kissing her on the forehead again.

* * *


	3. New friends, new enemies

A/N: Like I said in the last chapter, I'll kinda be making my own school system. And please review I have a feeling my last chapter was a bit corny. Umm was it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

1st day at school.

7th January, Hikari's Bedroom 7.15am

"Ring Ring" The alarm clock rang.

Hikari who was usually a morning-person unlike Tai, had trouble waking up today, she didn't sleep well last night because she was nervous of her 1st day at a new school, she finally slept at 2am after convincing herself that everything was going to be okay with Takeru with her.

She got out of bed, made her bed and put her favourite teddy bear in the middle of all her pillows, ( A/N I know its childish to sleep with a teddy bear but you'll see later why I put it in.) and got ready for school. Takeru was going to walk her to school, and she didn't want to be late for her first day.

By the time she got ready and went downstairs, Takeru was already waiting downstairs in the kitchen helping himself to pancakes Mrs Kamiya had made.

"Ready for school?" Takeru asked her.

"Yup." She said not really listening to what he had said. She had been examining how Takeru looked, and she thought _' wow he looks good in school uniform, when I first saw the school uniform colours, I didn't think anyone could pull it off, but Takeru definitely pulled it off.'_

She drank a glass of orange juice and she and Takeru headed out of the door.

"Bye Mrs Kamiya" Takeru said

"Bye mum." Hikari said as they headed out of the door.

* * *

Walking to school. 8.03am

Kari's POV

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I said to Takeru.

"Oh its okay , I don't mind waiting, anyway back in Odaiba I was always the late one." He said smiling at me.

"Yeah." I said reminiscing the past, and I covered my mouth to yawn.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Takeru asked me.

"Yup, I was too nervous for my 1st day." I answered.

"Relax, everything's going to be okay, you have me" he said smiling reassuringly, and grabbed hold of her hand

* * *

Los Angeles International High school. 8.12pm

Kari's POV

(A/N: The school that Takeru and Hikari are attending is Los Angeles International High school. It's for 13- 18 yr olds. But the 17 and 18 yr old are in a separate building on the other side of campus. Tai and Yamato attend the same school, and they are 18. And they live really near the school)

A few minutes later, Takeru and I reached school, it was quite early and very little people were in school. Takeru showed me to the principal's office and wanted to wait for me but I asked him to go to class first, so Takeru left.

Soon it was my turn to see the principal, and I entered his office.

"Good morning Mr er.. Kent" I said , just remembering my principal's name.

"Good morning Miis Kamiya, this is your timetable and let me introduce you to your student partner, who will show you around school." The principal said introducing me to a blonde girl who had a smug smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Mandy. Its so nice to meet you Kari, I'm sure we'll be great friends." she said.

Personally I thought she looked kind of snobby, but I was polite and said " Its nice to meet you too Mandy" and smiled.

She then brought me to the gym, Gym was my first class of the day, I was quite good at sports back in Odaiba, along the way she kept talking about the different "social classes" in school, namely the popular, and the nerds, she was obviously popular. After awhile I had enough, and didn't pay attention to her, I was really starting to hate her. She was a snob.

* * *

School Gym. 8.37am

When we reached the gym, everyone was already there, the girls and boys were divided into groups and sitting down, the girls and boys would take turns to play volleyball and basketball respectively. I was happy to see Takeru in my gym class, he smiled at me and I smiled back. Sadly I couldn't talk to him much as it was the girl's turn to play volleyball. Fortunately I'm quite good at volleyball.

The teacher introduced me to everyone, and we were divided into groups, I was happy not to be in Mandy's team. Soon we started playing, I scored 4 points, and "saved" the ball quite a number of times,

(A/N: sorry I don't play volleyball so I cant write a description on the match very well because I don't know all the scoring terms and all that)

Suddenly one of the boys cheered " Go Hikari!" I think it was TK, and suddenly everyone started cheering for me, I was shocked and so was everyone else, especially Mandy, I would be too if I was the one of the most popular girl at school and everyone cheered for the new girl instead of me. In the end we won 7-3.

Mandy was so pissed off she walked out of the gym, and her friends quickly followed her.

"Whoa your good" a girl came up and said to me. " Don't mind Mandy, She's "miss popular". She's a real snob, now she must be really mad at you, after everyone started cheering for you instead of her. I'm Rika by the way, and this is Sakura." She said introducing me to her friend. " We were both from Japan too."

"Hi.." I said and smiled, '_they seem nice..' _

Now it was the boys turn to play basketball, and Mandy and her friends came back to the gym, they sat in the first row of the bleachers, and were cheering for Takeru, however he didn't seem to notice and after awhile they stopped. While watching Sakura and Rika filled me in on all the details, Mandy was "miss popular", and everyone knew she had a major crush on Takeru. Takeru was popular and basketball captain of the school team, He was modest, helpful and an all-round nice guy.

'_Sometimes I think I really don't deserve to have him as a best friend, he's just so.. so perfect.' _I sighed.

"Go Takeru!" I accidentally shouted, I used to cheer for him back in Odaiba, but I immediately wished I had kept my mouth shut. Takeru turned around and smiled at me, and then he dribbled the ball past a few opposing team members and scored a slam-dunk.

Everyone then turned around and looked at me, I could feel my cheeks burning.

And I heard one of Mandy's friend say to her " Did you just see that? He smiled back at her." "He might not have been smiling at her." Mandy said angrily to her friend. "Okay if u say so.." said her friend not entirely convinced. Immediately I regretted what I said, but some part of me actually felt happy that I was the only girl Takeru seemed to notice.

In the end of the match, Takeru's team won 19-8 (A/N I also don't play basketball, so I anyhow made up the scores, I hope it isn't unrealistic) mostly thanks to him.

Then we all hit the showers, and I went for geography class, sadly, Takeru wasn't in my class, but Sakura and Rika were in this class. I couldn't wait for lunch.

* * *

11.34am, Cafeteria

Kari's POV

I followed my two new friends to the cafeteria and suddenly my phone started vibrating.

I had a message from Takeru, it read:

Sry Kari cant eat lunch with u. have 2 go prepare the basketball tryouts. Will u b ok?

I was disappointed but I quickly replied: its okay. Im gg with my frewns.

Then remembering I had to go and tryout for an after school activity later because I was new.

We bought our food and sat down.

"So.. what after school activity are you trying out for? Rika asked me.

"Cheerleading I think." I said, I was captain of my cheerleading team back in Odaiba.

"I'm in cheerleading too!" Sakura said,

"We'll go with you to tryouts later." Rika said.

"Thanks you guys."

We continued to talk about school, boys, teachers, and they filled me in on all the gossip, soon lunch was over and we went our separate ways to different classes.

'_I have science next, I think Takeru will be in my class' _I thought to my self happily asI tried to find the science lab.

* * *

Science Lab, 12.22pm

Takeru's POV

'_Science can be so boring sometimes, didn't we learn this last year? Oh well at least Hikari's my Lab partner, she looks cute when she doesn't understand what the teacher is talking about.'

* * *

_

20 minutes earlier. 12.02pm. Science lab

Kari's POV

"Kari! Sorry about lunch." Takeru said as he spotted me enter the science lab

"Its okay. Phew luckily I managed to find the lab in time, I almost got lost. This school is so big" I said.

"I'll give you a tour later." He said, chuckling slightly.

(the teacher walks in..)

"Morning class, my name for those of you who don't know is Mr Samuels. Oh and we have a new student joining us, And this is er.."

"Hikari.." I stood in front of the class and said.

"Ah yes, welcome. Now everyone go and find lab partners and sit down." The teacher said.

I looked around wondering what I should do , Takeru definitely wouldn't be my lab partner, girls were swarming around him asking him to be their lab partner, I Sighed and decided to just sit down and see who ever was left.

"Takeru you wanna be my lab partner?" I heard Mandy ask him.

"Sorry Mandy." Takeru replied.

Her smile immediately turned into a scowl and she walked away.

'Hmm I wonder who Takeru's gonna partner with, he declined all the girls who asked him.' I thought.

He walked over to me and said " Kari, lab partners?"

"Sure.. Takeru." I said happily, I looked around and saw many girls giving me glares many of them looked jealous, especially Mandy, _'Oh well..'

* * *

_

Science lab 12.23pm

Takeru's POV

"Takeru would you please repeat what I said?" the teacher asked.

" Takeru, the teachers calling you." Hikari whispered to me.

I hadn't been paying attention, and I didn't know how to answer.

"Ummm… " I said looking around for help.

"Next time would you please pay more attention in class, Takeru, and stop day dreaming. Sit down" The teacher said.

"Er.. yes sir." I replied , smiling embarrassingly.

I sat down and could hear girl's giggling in the background, I turned to my left and saw Hikari giggling as well.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, Nothing.." she said innocently.

* * *

Kari's POV

The rest of the day went by great; Takeru was in most of my classes. Unfortunately, Mandy was also in most of my classes, except History, Geography, and 3rd and 2nd language (A/N since its an International school, the students take English, their Mother tongue, and another language they chose.) I chose French, Just like Takeru.

After out last class, the school bell rang, it was time for cheerleading tryouts.

* * *

Tryouts. School gym. 3.27pm.

Kari's POV

I was quite nervous at first, but my friends came along to give me moral support.

We had to do the usual routines one by one, in front of the coach and the captain of the team, and they would announce the results later.

I think they were quite impressed especially with the flips and somersaults I did.

"Hikari Kamiya?" the coach called out.

I nervously walked over to the table where the coach was sitting with the team captain.

"We were very impressed with your routine, Also, the principal told me that you were ex captain of your cheerleading team in Odaiba, and after reading about all the awards u won, he recommended I make u Vice-Captain, and after seeing your routine, I think you would definitely make a good Vice-captain." the coach said.

(A/N The Principal read it in Hikari's list of qualifications that her old school had provided. And umm.. I hope it isn't a bit too Unbelievable that Hikari got made vice-captain; you see I wanted her to make Mandy hate her. So.. )

I was shocked but also more relived I made the team. I thanked them and sat down.

* * *

School gym, 5.12pm

3rd person POV

"Coach can I speak to you for awhile" Mandy said after hearing Hikari had made vice-captain.

The two of them walked to a corner of the gym and talked.

"I thought you were going to be Vice-Captain." Mandy complained.

"Both you and Hikari will be Vice-Captain." The coach said.

"Okay.." Mandy Grumbled.

* * *

School gym. 5.17pm

Kari's POV

I went to get my stuff, to get ready and leave, and suddenly Mandy came over with a cup of cold water, and offered it to me. I gladly accepted, feeling thirsty, and then she took the cup and splashed water all over me.

"Oops.." she said, then she and her friend started laughing and left.

Sakura and Rika saw what happened and went with to the toilet to help me get cleaned up.

"That Bitch. If I ever get my hands on her… she'd better watch out" Rika cursed.

"It's okay guys.. I'm sure it was an accident." I said

Rika rolled her eyes, and said, " You've got to get revenge Hikari!"

"Maybe.." I replied.

After awhile I managed to dry my shirt, and the three of us walked out of school.

Rika kept going on about her revenge plans; Sakura and I just pretended to listen.

Takeru was leaning on the school fence waiting for me at the gate.

Rika caught me glancing at Takeru and said " Omg, do you know that is. Mandy has a major crush on him. Oh wait I know! I've just thought of a beyond brilliant idea.. You could.."

I ignored her and walked over to Takeru and called out to him.

"Takeru!"

He looked up and saw me, and said "Hey Kari. How were cheerleading tryouts?"

Sakura and Rika quickly caught up with me, and Sakura whispered, " Do you know him?"

* * *

"Long story." I replied.

I introduced him to my friends, and then Takeru and me start walking home.

It was so cold I was shivering.

"So how were tryouts?" he asked me.

"Great, your now looking at the new Vice-captain of the cheerleading team." I said.

"Hikari you okay? Your shivering." He asked me.

"Yup, its just really cold." I replied.

"Here wear my jacket, don't you know how cold it can get in LA." Takeru said taking off his jacket.

"No.. Its not my fault, You didn't tell me." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Wear my jacket.." he replied putting his jacket around me.

"But then you'll freeze." I protested.

"I don't mind." He said smiling.

"But I do.." I said handing him back the jacket.

"Okay then I'll freeze with you." He said.

"Don't! TAKERU ISHIDA put your jacket back on! " I said pretending to be mad.

"Either we both freeze or I freeze." He said smiling still offering me his jacket.

"Fine! But don't blame me if you get frostbite." I said.

"I wouldn't dare. Anyway Its not cold enough to get frostbite" he said and smiled at me and held my hand. This was just a usual gesture between us, to us, it was

a display of how good friends they were.

But for some reason I started to blush.

* * *

3rd person POV

They walked about 20 meters, and Hikari realized, Takeru was shivering but trying his best to not let it show.

"Regret giving me your coat? she asked.

"Maybe.. but never mind, We're reaching home soon, and as punishment for making me freeze, your gonna help me with my maths homework." Takeru said playfully.

"I thought u said u wouldn't blame me!" she replied.

"I lied." He said sticking out his tongue, and he started running.

"TAKERU ISHIDA!" she shouted running after him

Soon they reached they're neighborhood and Hikari went home to change, and they agreed to meet at Takeru's house after dinner

* * *

Takeru's bedroom 7.32pm.

Kari's POV

"Kari your suppose to be helping me.." Takeru said to Hikari who was lying on his bed while he did his homework.

"Oops sorry.." I said and went to sit down next to him, I looked at his homework, and asked "Didn't we have time to finish this in class?"

"I didn't know how to do it." He said embarrassingly.

I started to explain to him, but later realized he wasn't listening but looking at me with his blue eyes, his eyes were so blue sometimes it hurt to look at, He had done this a few times in the years that we've know each other, but this time it just felt different.

Hikari could feel herself blusing red, and asked him. " Umm.. Takeru why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh.. err.. You.. You.. look really pretty.. today" he stammered.

"Really?" I said, leaning nearer to him, and looking into his eyes innocently, trying to put him on the spot.

"Err.. Err.. Yes." He stammered yet again.

I moved back and laughed, " You were blushing, you were blushing!" I said pointing at him.

Suddenly Takeru started to tickling me .

"Hey what's that for! Stop it!" I said laughing uncontrollably.

"That's for putting me on the spot like that!" Takeru replied.

"Stop tickling me!!"

"Stop it Takeru!!"

"Never." He said

"Patamon help me!!" I said to Patamon who was sitting on Takeru's bed.

"Patamon don't!"

"Huh? I think I'll just leave you two lovers alone." Patamon said confused.

"We are not Lovers! We are just best friends!" I said blushing.

"Yeah. And Patamon I didn't know u knew about love." Takeru said, who had finally stopped tickling me. I noticed he was also blushing.

"Tailmon taught me, believe me she knows a lot about love, she thinks you guys are in love with each other but just don't realize it yet." Patamon stated matter-of-factly.

"We are not in love with each other!" Takeru and me said together.

"Do you want me to list the reasons?" Patamon asked playfully.

Takeru nor me said anything, and Patamon started talking.

"One, Takeru was jealous when you went out with Davis that one time, two, he almost as overprotective as Taichi over you, three, he always smiles when his with you. Tailmon told me that, you always dream of Takeru and whisper his name at night, you still sleep with that teddy bear Takeru gave you when you were kids, you were jealous that time Taichi told you he and TK kissed that French digi-destined Catherine, even though it was a just a friendly kiss.. need I say more" Patamon said looking pretty satisfied with himself.

(A/N imagine Patamon with a pointer lecturing Takeru and Hikari xD sorry he is a little out of character.)

* * *

3rd person POV.

"That's because we're just best friends." Hikari protested.

"Yeah, Hikari's just my best friend. Patamon.." Takeru said

"Oops umm.. did I go too far, I think I hear Yamato calling me. BYE" Patamon said quickly leaving.

"Well that was awkward.." Hikari said softly, avoiding looking at Takeru.

"Yea, sorry about Patamon." Takeru said looking at the floor.

"Tailmon's a bad influence on him." She replied.

"Yeah.. Anyway its getting late shouldn't you be going home." Takeru asked.

"I guess so.." she said.

"I'll walk you home.." Takeru offered

"Okay thanks."

* * *

Kari's POV

"So.. you never told me you were jealous when I went out with Davis.."

she said to Takeru as he locked the his house door.

"I wasn't Jealous! I was… just being overprotective.. " Takeru Protested as the two of them started walking

"Like I believe that." I told him.

"Well you got jealous when you knew about me kissing Catherine, it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek you know." He told me.

"I only got jealous because well you know her for such a short time and you kiss her on the cheek! Even if it's just a kiss between friends." I said. " And you've known me for so long and you've never given me a kiss.." I said in a softer tone.

"Does that mean you want me to kiss you?" he asked playfully.

"NO." I shouted at him, as we had reached the front door of my house.

But Takeru suddenly, leaned towards me, and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

I was in shock and didn't move a muscle, I felt as if she was in heaven, the kiss lasted 5 seconds and finally our lips parted.

"TAKERU ISHIDA!! You just stole my first kiss.. You Idiot." I scolded him

"Well, you "stole" mine too. (A/N that was also Takeru's first kiss.) And you're the one who wanted me to kiss you." Takeru said

"On the cheek, not on the lips! Your supposed to give your first kiss to someone you really like." I told him.

Takeru looked hurt, "Hikari, and you don't like me?"

"No it's not that. Anyway you're my best friend, your not supposed to kiss me on the lips." I said

"Okay Hikari I'm sorry.." Takeru apologised.

"Its okay.. " I said after awhile. '_Maybe I do have feelings for him' _I thought.

"Good night Hikari. I'll come and walk you to school tomorrow." Takeru said.

"Good night TK." I said.

"Wait Hikari, I hope the kiss and what Patamon said does't change anything, I mean we are still best friends right?" Takeru asked.

"I wouldnt have it any other way." She replied smiling at the blonde.

* * *

Hikari's bedroom. 11.37pm

3rd person POV

Hikari had just gotten of the phone with, Takeru and was ready to go to bed.

About and Hour earlier, she had found herself missing the blonde, and decided to call him, and they had talked for quite a long time.

After awhile she fell asleep, she had a dream of Takeru and her sitting under a cherry blossoms tree; He was telling her he loved her.

"I love you too Takeru.." she whispered in her sleep.

* * *

Was it okay? Pls review


	4. Dreams or Nightmares

A/N: btw I edited the end of chapter 3, and pls go read it I think its better then my previous ending. And I'm starting of this chapter with the end of the last one because I thought it would be a nice way to end chapter 3 so I'm continuing here noe

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Hikari's bedroom. (Continuation from last chapter) 

Suddenly Hikari woke up as if she had a nightmare.

"Omg I cannot be falling for my best friend" she said out loud.

"Okay relax Hikari, Your not falling for Takeru, you were just dreaming of him because ummm… okay never mind, you just dreamt of him on accident, nothing's wrong, and your definitely not in love with Takeru."

After repeating it for a couple of times to convince herself, she went to sleep.

* * *

The Kamiya's house. 7.55am 

Takeru's POV

"Good morning Mrs Kamiya." I said.

"Morning Takeru, your early today, Hikari should have been down here 10 minutes ago. Could you go up and check for me?" Mrs Kamiya said as she made pancakes.

"Sure." I walked up the stairs into Hikari's room and she was still in bed hugging the teddy bear I gave her when we were children.

'_She looks so innocent and cute when she sleeps_.' I thought to my self as I gazed at her.

I waked her up, and she said " What are you doing here?"

"Your mum asked me to check on you, sleepyhead, its already 7.45 am and school starts at 8.30am.." I informed her.

She quickly got out of bed and asked me to ask her mom if she could drive us to school.

So I went back down the stairs while she went to wash up.

* * *

The Kamiya's house. 8.17am 

Kari's POV

By the time I went down, Takeru was eating one of my mom's pancakes.

"She said okay, and she went up to get something." Takeru told me.

(Hikari's mom walks down the stairs. And everyone gets in the car and she drives them to school.)

"Phew we aren't late." I said breathlessly as the two of us ran into school.

"Yea, so what do you have first period? I have English." He asked

"I have English too, good we're in the same class." I replied.

We both rushed to class and made it in time before the bell rang.

"Hikari sit with me, the girl who's supposed to sit here didn't come today or yesterday." Takeru told me.

I sat down and asked, " You sure she wouldn't mind?"

"Well actually Lana would mind, she's just like Mandy, but they hate each other, their rivals." Takeru answered.

" Fighting over you?"

"No.. Well people have told me they both like me , but they're also both trying to be the most popular girl in school, so they compete in almost everything." Takeru said.

"Not another Mandy.. Yesterday she spilled water on me after tryouts." I told Takeru

"She's always like that, that's why I hate her and Lana." He said.

(Teacher walks in… and Mandy and some friends rush in)

'_Shit she's in this class?' I thought._

"Morning class. I see we have a new student today, could you please stand up and let the whole class see you and introduce yourself." The teacher said

I stood up and introduced myself.

"Welcome Hikari, any questions anyone?" The teacher said.

"Will you go out with me?" asked a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

I immediately blushed '_He's cute.' _I thought.

"Don't play a fool Alex." The teacher scolded him.

"Awww.." Alex replied.

Hikari then sat down and the teacher began teaching.

"Today We'll be doing some essay writing, on descriptive writing. I know you've done this last year, but the head of the English department wants to see if you've made any improvement because your essay marks have been in an all-time –low." They teacher said. "So pick someone in class and write an essay about them."

Everyone started to groan.

"Hikari since your new maybe you can write on an old friend?" the teacher suggested to me.

"Okay.." I replied.

(The teacher walks away..)

"Who are you writing about Takeru ?" I asked him.

"It's a secret." He said, continuing to write.

"Can I write about you Takeru?" I asked

"Sure." He said.

The rest of the lesson went by okay, but I couldn't help but notice many boys looking at me much to Takeru's displeasure. '_Hmm I wonder if Takeru's jealous.."_

* * *

After English class ended, Alex came over to my table and asked me, " Hikari you wanna eat lunch with me later?" 

I was just about to say yes when Takeru said " Sorry she's eating lunch with me."

"Oh okay." Alex said and walked away.

"..Takeru are you jealous?" I asked him playfully, as we left the classroom and went for Maths next.

"..No.. I'm.. I'm not jealous.." he replied.

"You sure?" I asked.

"..Yes" he answered.

"Liar."

"I'm not jealous.. I'm just being overprotective." Takeru said smiling, suddenly remembering the excuse he used last night.

* * *

Maths class. 10.12pm. 

Takeru's POV.

'_Do you think I was jealous just now.. I mean why did I suddenly get angry when Alex started flirting.._' Takeru thought to himself. _'It's probably just your imagination Takeru..' _

I looked to my left, where Hikari was sitting, and saw her listening attentively to the teacher, Unlike me, she was very good at Maths, she used to tutor me when we were still living in Odaiba.

I looked at the board and I didn't understand a single word the teacher was saying,

I had always found Maths boring and I had developed a habit of not listening in Maths class, knowing I could always ask Hikari about it, and it also meant I could spend more time with her. It was a win-win situation.

"Takeru are u even listening?" Hikari asked me.

"Yes, but I don't understand what he's (A/N the teacher) talking about." I lied.

Hikari sighed and said, "Your Hopeless."

"Hey. I'm the digi-destined of hope okay." I argued.

"That explains why you can be so stubborn sometimes." She said.

After Maths we had Computer studies, sadly I couldn't sit with Takeru as the teacher chose where we got to sit. And after that was lunch.

* * *

Lunch 11.33am 

Kari's POV

After computer studies class ended, and Takeru and I walked to the cafeteria, on the way I spotted Rika and I went over to day hello.

"Hey Rika." I said to her

"Hey.." then noticing Takeru was behind me whispered. "Why he always hanging around you. Omg do you think he likes you?"

"No.. We're just best friends." I whispered back.

"Hi Rika." Takeru said

"Hi Takeru."

"So where's Sakura?" I asked Rika

"Oh she told me just now she couldn't have lunch with us today." Rika explained.

"Oh.."

The three of them then had lunch with the rest of Takeru's friends at the "popular" table.

"Guys I wan to introduce you to Hikari and Rika." Takeru said to his friends.

" This is Dylan, Leon, Adam and Zane." Takeru continued to say introducing his friends to Rika and me.

Everyone said their hellos and sat down. Rika easily got along with all the boys, (A/N She's a tomboy) but I was really shy and didn't say much. I got espesicially quiet when Takeru went to the toilet.

"OH MY GOD" a girl suddenly shrieked.

We all turned around and saw Mandy with her group of friends. The whole cafeteria turned silent.

Mandy suddenly walked over to Rika and me.

"What are you two losers doing sitting on the "popular" table, the losers sit over there" she said pointing to a table filled with people from the science and computer club.

I suddenly got so angry. _'How dare she label them losers, they're probably two times better then she ever will be. And their right there, they can even hear her. I feel like slapping her." _

"Those two "losers" happen to be my friends Mandy. And I think that those people you labeled losers are more cooler then you will ever be" Someone suddenly said.

We all turned around and saw Takeru, who had just come back from the toilet, standing there.

Mandy looked as she had been slapped. She had been humiliated in front of so many people, and not only that, she had been humiliated by a boy she had a major crush on. Suddenly almost everyone in the cafeteria, and even some of Mandy's friends started clapping for Takeru.

Mandy stormed out of the cafeteria. And some of her friends quickly followed her.

Takeru then went to sit down, and after awhile the clapping stopped.

"Whoa.. Did you see her face when you said that? She looked like she had been slapped." Zane said.

"Yea it was so funny.." Rika said trying to imitate Mandy's Facial expression, and everyone started laughing.

"That was really brave of you.. Thanks for standing up for me" I said to Takeru, who sat beside me.

"Its nothing. Remember I'm supposed to be overprotective." He replied smiling at me.

I felt my cheeks turn a bright shade of red and I said " Thanks Takeru."

* * *

History class 11.58 

After lunch we went our separate ways and I went with Rika to History class.

Sakura was there too.

"Its so sad u didn't come for lunch. You didn't see what happened!" Rika exclaimed.

"What happened?" Sakura asked with interest.

After Rika explained what had happened, Sakura and her started laughing again.

"Hey.. his never done anything like that before, his usually really shy." Sakura suddenly said.

"Yea.. and his really nice to you.." Rika suddenly piped up. "Do you think he like you?"

"For the last time, no Rika. His just my best friend." I said slightly irritated at the question.

Back in Odaiba I had been asked this question many times, along with the questions, "Are you guys dating?" and "Do you like Takeru?" Even after answering with a "no" they still wouldn't believe her. After awhile it got irritating.

"There's no such thing as 'best friends' between a girl and a boy." Sakura said.

The minute Sakura said that, I immediately remembered my friend Yolei, who used to say that to me whenever I'd say " We're just best friends.."

"We're really best friends okay you guys.." I told them.

"Then why was did he Tell Alex not to hit on you during "Computer Studies" Class?" Rika asked.

"Ooh yeah" Sakura suddenly remembered.

"He did?" I asked.

"Uh huh. The teacher made him sit next to Alex and we sat behind them so we heard everything." Sakura explained.

"Oh.. Well his probably just being protective over me. He probably just treats me like a little sister" I told my friends. '_Wow Takeru was really jealous?' _I thought.

"Stop Denying it and face the facts Hikari." Rika said.

"I'm not going to. We're really JUST BEST FRIENDS." I said emphasizing the "just best friends" part.

Suddenly the teacher walked in and we all get back to our seats.

Throughout the whole class, I couldn't pay attention, I kept thinking about Takeru.

'_Do you think Takeru might like me..' _I asked myself. _'No way..'_

* * *

Kari's POV 

We were released late form history class, and I rushed to French class, my friends had picked Spanish as their 3rd language instead, but Fortunately I would still have Takeru in my class.

I entered the classroom on time and noticed that not many boys took French. I couldn't see Takeru anywhere so I sat down in an empty seat. There were a crowd of girls arguing over something and soon I realised that they were crowding around Takeru arguing about who got to sit next to him. There were too many girls crowding around him that it took awhile for him to spot me. He smiled at me and came over and sat next to me. One of the girls said, " This is so unfair, she practically sits with him in all his lessons." Fortunately the teacher entered the classroom and asked the girls to sit down.

(A/N sorry, I know I always use the "teacher suddenly walked in" excuse.)

"Bonjour mademoiselle." Takeru said.

"Bonjour, elles sont mordu tu."I said

"Je assavoir, non une pouvior craquer moi" Takeru said Jokingly.

(A/N it means. Hikari: Hello, they (the girls) are crazy about you.

Takeru: I know, no one can resist me.

I'm quite sure that's what it means xD)

Then the both of us laughed.

We had a lot of fun through out the whole lesson, laughing at each other when we pronounced something wrong, and making fun of the French words.

* * *

Bus stop across the road from school 3.27pm. 

3rd person POV

'_What's taking Takeru so long.. I told him I'd be waiting for him here.' _Hikari thought.

It was raining, and she had to take shelter in the bus stop opposite the school gate.

There wasn't anybody there except her and a middle-aged guy.

She had noticed the strange middle-aged man looking at her for some time, and she was getting a bit scared.

Suddenly he came up to her and said, "Hello miss, I'm a owner of a modelling agency, and you look very pretty." He suddenly grabbed her hand and said "It's raining and you'll have to wait quite long for the bus, do you want to share a taxi with me?"

"Ummm.." She said, not sure of what to do.

"_Omg a pervert._ _What do I do??_' She suddenly saw Takeru and he saw what was happening and he quickly ran across the street to the bus stop.

"Hey Hikari, I'm sorry I thought you said you'd wait for me outside my classroom."

He said.

The guy immediately let go of Hikari's hand but still sat there waiting for Takeru to leave.

"I'm sure I said that I'll be waiting for you at the bus stop. Anyway never mind." Hikari said standing up.

"I'm sorry." Takeru said, and suddenly he pulled Hikari in for a passionate kiss.

Hikari was shocked, but happy to see the strange guy leaving, but also happy that she got to kiss Takeru again. '_Mm.. His a good kisser._.' She thought, enjoying every moment of it.

About 10 seconds after the strange guy left, the two of them finally parted lips because they needed to breathe.

"You know he left already just now.. You didn't have to kiss me for so long.." Hikari said blushing.

"Really? I didn't notice." Takeru lied.

"Anyway why do u keep kissing me?" Hikari playfully asked her best friend.

"It was only twice.. and this isn't counted, I saved you from a pervert." Takeru protested.

"Well you didn't have to kiss me.." She objected.

"So you didn't like it?" Takeru asked playfully.

"No.. Your not that bad a kisser." Hikari lied, blushing.

Then the two of them start laughing, and started walking home. It was raining still so luckily Takeru had and umbrella. Unfortunately it was a small umbrella and the two of them had to "squeeze" under it so as not to get wet. Suddenly Takeru put her hand on Hikari's waist and pulled her in closer. At first she was uncomfortable but soon got over it.

"You feeling uncomfortable Hikari?" Takeru asked her..

"No I was just kinda shocked you did that.." Hikari said blushing. "I'm never uncomfortable with you.."

"Me too Kari. Hey are you free to help me with maths again?" Takeru asked her.

"Sorry, I have to go to the digimon world and get Tailmon and Agumon from Izzy, but after that I can over with the digmon…" Hikari suggested.

"That would be great.. I'll see you later." Takeru said as they reached Hikari's doorstep.

"Okie.." She replied.

* * *

(A/N: I'm too lazy to write about the going to the digimon world part, so imagine that Hikari went already, and they are now at Takeru's House.) 

"Tailmon! Agumon!" Patamon said happily and flew to the door to welcome them, Gabumon following after him.

"Hi you guys" Gabumon said.

"Hey Kari.." Takeru said as he ran down the stairs.

"Hey Tk.."

All the digimon went to play in the swimming pool at Takeru's house, and Hikari went to help Takeru with his homework.

(A/N: I've never mentioned the pool in the story till now, but they do have a pool.)

* * *

3rd person POV 

The digimon were having fun swimming, they were having a "water fight."

After awhile, they got bored, and Patamon said "Hmm.. I wonder what Takeru and Hikari are doing in Takeru:s room.

"Lets go up and see." Suggested Tailmon.

The four digimon ran up he stairs, and saw the door to Takeru's room slightly open.

The peeked through and at first Takeru and Hikari were not doing anything interesting but after awhile…

"Omg what are they doing??" Agumon suddenly asked

* * *

Hope you like it, please review. i've only gotten 4 reviews.. so sad. 


	5. Ive always loved her

A/N Please review T.T and for those who wanted to know what Takeru and Hikari were doing, I'm sorry but I think you'll be disappointed by it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Takeru's bedroom.6.42pm (this happened during the scene in the last chapter)

3rd person POV

"I think I hear something Takeru.." Hikari said.

"Yeah.." Takeru said then noticing the digimon at the door spying on them. He discreetly pointed at the door to Hikari and she noticed them too.

"You wanna play a "trick" on them?" Takeru asked her, "To teach them not to spy on people."

"What trick?" Hikari said with interest..

Takeru whispered into her ear, and she nodded her head.

So the two of them put their plan into action.

Takeru cupped her face, and moved closer towards Hikari. During this, voices from outside the room could be heard.

"Oh my god his gonna kiss her!" Agumon said.

"Oh my god, we have to tell everybody" Gabumon said.

"Finally the realize their feelings for each other.." Tailmon said

"GO TAKERU!" Patamon cheered loudly.

"Oops do you think they heard that?" Patamon said clasping his mouth. And all the other digimon looked at him, but then turned back to look at Takeru and Hikari.

Takeru and Hikari were just about to kiss when they turned to the door and said "You guys can come out now.." and the two of them started to laugh.

"Aww man,. Busted." Gabumon said

"We thought you guys were gonna kiss!" Agumon said.

"Yeah. I thought you two finally realized your feelings for each other." Tailmon said, disappointed.

"Yeah Takeru. You should have kissed Hikari while you had the chance." Patamon said.

"You guys are turning more like Tai, Matt and Sora." Takeru said.

"Yeah, they are always trying to set us up, and also spying on us." Hikari agreed.

"Okay we're sorry.. We won't spy on you guys again." The digimon said and left the room.

"Takeru I still think you should have kissed Hikari though." Patamon said as he flew out of the room.

"Patamon.."

"Okay sorry."

"Its almost time for dinner I have to go home soon.." Hikari told Takeru.

"Oh okay.. Thanks for the help with the maths, I'll walk you home." Said Takeru

"No problem.." replied Hikari.

"Hey.. You coming for my basketball game tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Yea, so will your fan club be there?" she asked him jokingly.

Takeru's fan club had taken a disliking for her as she was so close to Takeru, and they were jealous.

"Probably.. But it doesn't matter, as long as your there." He said smiling at the brunette.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Replied the brunette.

They had reached Hikari's doorstep, and they said their goodbyes and their usual hug, but this time it lasted slightly longer then usual, both of them not wanting to let go.

Something was definitely different this time.

Finally they let go, and Hikari entered her house.­­­

* * *

9th January. English class. 8.32am.

(A/N: I too lazy write the usual morning stuff, couldn't think of something interesting so I skip to here, where at least there's a kinda story.)

Kari's POV

"Takeru can I see the essay you wrote yesterday?" I asked him.

"No! Sorry Hikari, It's a secret." He replied.

"Please? Pretty please? With a cheery on top." I pleaded.

"Excuse me your sitting in my seat." Someone I didn't recognize said, interrupting us.

"Lana why not you just sit over there instead." The Teacher said.

" But Mrs Wilson!" Lana complained.

"No buts, and didn't I tell you to be nicer to new students." The teacher said.

Lana walked to the back of the classroom but not before giving Hikari a glare.

"Oh.. So she's the girl you told me about yesterday.." I said to Takeru.

"Yeah. She's also the president of my "fan club"." Takeru told me.

"Well she must hate me now, cause she doesn't get to sit with you anymore.." I said.

"Well if her friends tell her of what's been happening in school while she was absent, she might.." Takeru said.

"Oh great.. Another "Mandy".. Takeru I really shouldn't hang out with you anymore, people are starting to get jealous and hate me and it all your fault." I said jokingly.

"I know I'm sorry." He said . "Too bad you have to"

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause you're my best friend." He said, smiling.

'_Best friend huh.. I guess he only thinks of me as a best friend_.' I sighed, feeling a bit disappointed. _'Oh well.. I expected it anyway._'

* * *

Gym 4.18pm.

(A/N: for his basketball game, there will be two 20 minute halves, and a 15 minute break in between xD that's the reason for the time from this part (4.18pm) to the later one (5.36pm)

Kari's POV

" Go TK!" I cheered, while sitting on the bleachers. The cheerleading coach decided that the team wouldn't be cheering today because they didn't have enough time to teach the new members, so Hikari went to the game with her friends.

Takeru wasn't doing so well, he was the star player of the team, and at the first half of the game he had only scored 7 points, he usually could score 20 points in a game. Many of his fans continued to cheer for him, most of them girls.

" I LOVE YOU TAKERU!" a black haired girl shouted causing everyone sitting on the bleachers to look at her, but Takeru didn't seem to have noticed.

Then suddenly many girls started shouting and screaming" I LOVE YOU TOO TAKERU." It was really very funny, my friends and me started to laugh.

"Well he is quite cute.." Sakura said softly..

Both Rika and me looked at her, shocked at first, but then we agreed with her.

"Don't worry Hikari, I wont steal him away from you." Sakura said jokingly.

"HE'S JUST MY BEST FRIEND!." I said slightly louder then I expected, and everyone started looking at me. Even Takeru heard and he looked at me. '_Oh crap..'

* * *

_

In the end the Takeru scored 21 points in the second half. Everyone was filled wit awe.

Then the basketball team left the gym to the locker rooms, and many people were getting out of their seats, especially Takeru's fan club. They were running out of the gym to wait outside the boy's locker room.

My friends had to go home, so I waited for Takeru outside the boy's locker room.

Outside waiting for him were a crowd of girls. Finally Takeru came out of the boy's locker room, and the crowd of girls had deluged him. Takeru mouthed the word "wait for me outside" to me and I nodded my head and left to wait for him outside.

* * *

About 20 minutes later. School gate. 5.36pm.

Kari's POV

'_Finally Takeru's here. Hey isn't that that black haired girl following him'_

"Takeru!!" the black haired girl said.

"Please stop following me Cindy." Takeru asked her.

"Takeru can you just sign on my bra." She said.

(A/N: I did not know what else to write x)

Takeru didn't know what to say, but when he saw me there, a smile formed on his face.

He ran over to me, with the girl still following him, and said " Sorry Cindy I can't. Err.. You see I already have a girlfriend.. And she wouldn't like me doing that."

After I heard that I felt a tinge of jealousy. '_Takeru has a girlfriend?? Who is it..'_

"You.. You.. Have a girlfriend?" Cindy asked, very upset.

"Yeah.. Err.." He suddenly took my hand and said, " You see.. Hikari's my girl friend."

I stood there in shock, and later regained my composure, and said to Cindy, "Hi I'm Hikari, Takeru's Err girlfriend."

"Hi.. Err I should get going." she said weakly, and left.

Once she was out of earshot, I hit Takeru on the back and said " So when exactly did I become your girlfriend?"

"Ouch.. Err.. About 3 minutes ago? Aww.. Come on its not that bad being my girlfriend" He said jokingly, as we walked home

"You mean pretend girlfriend." I corrected him.

"Yeah.. Anyway u owe me one from yesterday, so its only right u help me." He said

"Okay.. But if this gets out.." I said finally admitting defeat. "Anyway who was she?"

"One of my crazy fans, she's been trying to get me to go out with her for ages." Takeru told me.

"Hey actually if it does get out that we are "dating" then girls will stop pestering me." Takeru suddenly realized.

"Good for you not good for me. Why don't you get a real girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well I don't know.." he replied.

"To tell you the truth Hikari, I've never had a crush before." He said with an embarrassing smile on his face.

"What?? You've never liked a girl before?" I said in disbelief.

"Hey you know my friend Dylan? His gonna have a pool party this Saturday, you wanna come? You can ask Rika and Sakura too." He said trying to change the subject before I could ask him more questions.

"Okay.. " I answered while opening the door to my house.

"Great. I'll pick you up on Saturday and bring you to his house." Takeru said.

He gave me a tight hug, and we said our good byes and he ran to his house.

* * *

Takeru's bedroom. 5.54pm.

Takeru's POV

'_You've never like a girl before?' _I was thinking of what Hikari had said earlier, and wondering why I had never had a crush before. '_omg, do you think I could be.. Gay.. NO. You're going crazy Takeru. It must be something else.' _

Suddenly the door opened, and Patamon flew in.

"What are you doing TK?" Patamon asked me.

"Just thinking." I replied.

"About Hikari?" Patamon said teasingly.

"No.. About why I've never liked a girl before." I said

"Oh.. That's simple.. It's cause you've always loved Hikari" Patamon said Matter-of-factly.

"Patamon be serious." I told my digimon partner.

"I was being serious!" Patamon said, and then curled up next to me in bed and soon he fell asleep.

'_Do you think maybe I do like Hikari? I mean people have asked me this question a lot of times, and I've always denied it, but maybe I do like her. She's nice... And pretty... No, very pretty, and smart, caring, helpful, athletic, kind.. She's perfect..' _I thought, while looking at a picture of her that I kept by my bedside.

And Suddenly it hit me, I was in love with my best friend.

'_Patamon was right, I never noticed other girls because I had always been in love with her.'

* * *

_hope u liked it. 


	6. I think I love him

This is the chapter where Hikari kinda realizes her feelings for Takeru. And I'm gonna try to add a little PataGota in this story.

I've just realized so little people read digimon fanfics already, its so sad..

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

12th January. Saturday. The Kamiya's house. 2.12pm.

3rd person POV

"Hikari what' taking you so long? The party starts at 2.30.." Takeru shouted from downstairs.

(A/N: if you read the last chapter, I'm referring to the pool party. Well actually its gonna be at the beach but it felt weird calling it a "beach party" or is it just me.)

"Nothing.. Nothing. I'm coming give me a minute." She replied.

10 minutes later..

"Hikari, what are you doing in there? I'm coming in. your taking so long." Takeru asked

"Don't come in!" She said, quickly locking her bedroom door.

"At least tell me what your doing in there?" Takeru said.

"Don't laugh okay, but I'm picking out what swimsuit to bring.." Hikari said embarrassingly.

Takeru started laughing.

"Hey I told you not to laugh!" Hikari complained.

"Okay I'm sorry. Let me in I'll help." Takeru told her.

"How?" Hikari asked him.

"Just let me in.. Please?" Takeru asked.

"Okay.." Hikari said reluctantly and unlocked her bedroom door.

Takeru went in her room and looked at her bed, there were about 5 swimsuits laid out on her bed. There was a white one, a black one, a pink one, another white one, and one with polka dots.

"Wow you seem to have a lot of…" Takeru said and before he could continue to say anything, Hikari interrupted him.

"Davis.. " Hikari simply said. Then the two of them started laughing as they remembered her birthday last year, where Davis had given her a swimsuit in the hope of being able to see her in one.

(A/N: Davis is Not a pervert, just you know.. how boys at that age can act.. xD)

"Hey what's this in here.. " Takeru said looking in her closet.

"Don't!" Hikari shouted.

But before she could do anything else Takeru had already held up a slightly skimpy pink swimsuit with his fingers, looking amused.

(A/N: TAKERU IS NOT A PERVERT!!! He is just amused to find something like that in Hikari's closet)

Hikari turned a deep shade of red, and explained of the time she played Truth or dare with Yolei and some girls.

Yolei had dared her to buy a skimpy swimsuit, so they all followed Hikari to the mall where she bought it.

(A/N: Yolei is also not a pervert, she wanted to set Hikari up with Takeru, and then she later dared Hikari to wear it in front of Takeru, but in the end she didn't have the guts to, and luckily Yolei forgot about it. Oh and its not that skimpy of course.)

"Oh.." Takeru said still amused.

"What's with that look on your face Takeru Ishida!" Hikari scolded him.

"Nothing.. But I think I know which suit you should bring.." Takeru said holding up the suit in front of Hikari.

"I can't wear that!!" Hikari protested.

"Yes you can. You'll look great in it, now come on lets go. Taichi and Yamato left already. We also need to pick up your friends remember." Takeru convinced her.

"Sakura and Rika said they'll meet us there." Hikari said, and admitting defeat, she put the suit in her bag, and they left after saying goodbye to Tailmon and Patamon who were sitting on the couch in front of the television.

(A/N: Takeru had brought Patamon over to play with Tailmon. Oh and Agumon was sleeping. I wrote this part so later I can write some PataGota further down)

* * *

Dylan's Beach house. 2.43pm.

Kari's POV

"Whoa you guys are late." Dylan said to them as he welcomed them.

"Yea.. We had a little problem.." Takeru said grinning at me.

I started to blush, but then I saw Sakura and Rika, and I excused myself and went over to them.

"Hey you guys." I said to them.

"Hey Hikari, well your really late." Sakura said.

"Fashion emergency.." I replied, embarrassed.

The three of us went out of the back yard into the beach; there were many kids from out school there. Dylan seemed to have invited everyone, even the seniors, (A/N: The older ones such as Taichi and Yamato.) and not just the popular ones too.

Luckily he didn't invite Mandy, Takeru had told him not to on my account. '_Takeru can be so sweet sometimes.' _I thought.

There were people surfing, swimming, sun tanning, eating, and people watching football in the living room. And there were stereos on the beach blasting loud music

The three of us got a picnic blanket from the backyard (A/N: there was a stack of them there so people wouldn't have to sit in the sand) and sat down to chat. I spotted Yamato and my brother with a bunch of girls, and drinking beer. My brother's popularity had definitely risen after Yamato told everyone Taichi was he best friend.

(A/N: yes there's alcohol at the party, but mostly the 18 year old drink it only.)

After awhile, Sakura suddenly said " Hey do you think that guy is looking at me." She said discreetly pointing at a black haired guy, who looked Japanese.

Rika and I turned to look at him and quickly turned back..

"Yeah. His quite cute too.." Rika said.

"Oh his coming over.. " I said, and then quickly grabbing Rika we ran into the house so that we could leave them alone.

Rika decided to watch football with the guys, (A/N: she's a tomboy after all) and I followed her. After awhile it got pretty boring for me, but Rika was still engrossed with the game, she and the guys who had been watching, kept cheering, and arguing which team was better, so I decided to look for Takeru by myself.

'_I wonder where he could be, I haven't seen him at all since just now' _I looked around, but to no avail I couldn't find him. So I sat down on a couch in the dinning room and took out a book to read. "_Hmm I wonder what Patamon and Tailmon are doing right now_.' I thought as I saw a picture of a cat on the wall.

(A/N: yes Hikari brought a book with her)

* * *

The Kamiya's house. 3.57pm.

3rd person POV

Both Tailmon and Patamon were feeling bored and sleepy, their favorite television show had just ended, and they switched of the Televisoin.

"Hey when are Takeru and Hikari coming back?" Patamon asked Tailmon.

"I'm not sure." She said to her best friend.

"They sure make a cute couple." Patamon said, yawning.

"Yeah." Tailmon agreed.

"Tailmon can I ask you something?" Patamon asked.

"Sure." Tailmon replied.

"Tailmon have you ever been in love before?" Patamon asked in curiosity.

"Cause you know, you seem to know a lot." Patamon continued to say; now wishing he had not asked her the question.

There was silence at first but after a few seconds Tailmon replied her best friend.

"Yeah.." she said softly.

"Really? Then what happened..?"

"He.. He.. He died.." Tailmon said bursting into tears.

Patamon stood there shocked to see his best friend in the state she was in. It was rare to see Tailmon cry, so she put one of his wings on her shoulder and consoled her.

"Thanks Patamon, I don't know what I'd do without you, you always cheer me up. I really miss Wizamon,." She said, using her paws to wipe away her tears.

(A/N: My brother says Wizamon came back in the last episode, but Err in my story Tailmon thinks he died, but maybe he will come back later on.)

* * *

Dylan's beach house. 4.08pm.

3rd person POV

Hikari had been reading her book when suddenly a blonde surprised her from behind.

Hikari turned around, slightly shocked, to see Takeru standing there.

"You scared me! I thought you were one of those drunk guys." She said pointing to a group of guys who were obviously drunk, and then she hit Takeru on the back.

"Ouch.. Sorry." Takeru apologized as he sat next to her.

"Where were you anyway, I couldn't find you anywhere." Hikari asked.

"I went with my friend to buy more drinks for the party. What are you doing here.. Reading a book, it's supposed to be a party." Takeru asked her.

"I know. But I don't know many people here, Rika went to watch football, and I don't even know where Sakura went." She replied.

"Okay, then I'll sit here and keep you company." He said.

"No, its okay you don't have to company me." Hikari said to her best friend.

"But I want to.. Hey you wanna go swimming?" Takeru asked her.

"No! I regret bringing that suit, and it's all your fault." Hikari scolded him.

"Oh come on. We'll go to a more deserted part of the beach to swim.. We just have to walk a little further." Takeru persuaded her.

"Okay.." Hikari said.

Hikari then went to the toilet and wore her swimsuit under her clothes, and then she and Takeru went to the beach, and after awhile of walking, they finally found a suitable place to have a swim, where they wasn't anyone around, but them.

* * *

Takeru's POV

"Come on Hikari, get in the water." I said to her.

"Coming.." She said, looking around before she took her clothes of..

"No one's looking Hikari." I told her.

"You are.." she said jokingly before taking of her clothes to reveal the swimsuit she was wearing underneath it.

'_Whoa she looks hot, I guess she was right about it being pretty skimpy_..' Takeru thought, as he couldn't help but stare at his best friend.

"Takeru ishida ! What are you looking at !" Hikari shouted at him.

"Nothing." I said, starting to laugh.

We played in the water for a while, and then we came out of the water and sat on the beach next to each other. Her head was lying on my shoulder, and I had put my hand on her waist, and we sat there silently.

I was really happy, just being around her could cheer me up. I knew she'd never fall for me, I knew we'd never be anything more then best friends, but I guess I was happy with just being best friends. Well not exactly happy, but you know..

I looked at her and saw that she had accidentally fell asleep on my shoulder and although she was sleeping, she had a smile on her face.. '_Wonder what she's dreaming about._.'

* * *

Kari's POV'Huh? Where am I? Why am I suddenly in the Ishida's Dinning room? TK? TK is that you?' 

Next to Takeru was a candle-lit Table set for two.

'_Takeru did you do this_?'

Takeru nodded his head.

'_Aww Takeru that's so sweet, I love you..'_

"Hikari time to wake up.."Takeru said, gently tapping me on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh.." I said, realizing that I was having a dream.

"Sorry to wake you up, but the sun is setting, so I thought you might want to see it." Takeru said pointing at the horizon.

"Oh.. Thanks." I said.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah it is.." I answered.

(A/N: I wasn't so sure what time the sun set, but I checked the U.S. Naval observatory website, and it said that it would set at approx 17.04pm on that day, so if you thought it was a bit early since I wrote that it was 4.08pm on top, it isn't.)

* * *

Hikari's bedroom 10.37pm

Kari's POV

"Hikari you okay?" Tailmon asked me.

"Yeah I'm okay." I replied.

"Don't lie to me Hikari, I know you've been crying.. " Tailmon said, coming to sit next to me on my bed.

"Mind telling me why?" Tailmon asked.

I didn't reply, and Tailmon asked, " Is it Takeru?"

I nodded my head.

"What happened?"

"Tailmon.. I think.. I think you and Patamon were right.. I think I love him.." I said with tears coming out of my eyes.

* * *

hope you liked it, please review T.T 


	7. Confessions of a broken heart

* * *

Pls read and review. I'm so happy I did two chapters in one day xD. (chapter 6 n 7 if u din realise there was a chapter 6. xD)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

"Whats so bad about that?" Tailmon asked.

"I'm not supposed to love him, his my best friend, and we'll never be anything more then best friends." I told her.

"Hikari.. For all you know Takeru loves you too." Tailmon said.

"That would never happen." I told her.

"Why?" she asked looking confused.

"His so perfect, I know he'd never fall for me." I said, "Why did he have to be so perfect! Then maybe I wouldn't have fallen for him, and then none of this would ever have happened. Why did I have to ruin it all and fall in love with him? Now every time I see him, I have to hide my true feelings from him. Our friendship will never be the same again " after saying that last sentence I started to cry.

"Hikari I don't get you. You have just as much chance as anyone that Takeru will like you, in fact more. You guys are perfect for each other.." Tailmon said matter-of-factly.

"Tailmon you really think so?" I asked her.

"Yes Hikari, in fact I think you should tell him." Tailmon said.

"I cant tell him!" I protested.

"Yes you can."

"I cant! I'll be risking our friendship. All those years will just go straight down the drain if I tell him." I said.

"But that's better then feeling depressed every time you see him, talk to him or think of him. It's not good to bottle up your feelings for him like that. And who says he wont like you back?" Tailmon asked.

"I guess.. I just know he wont.."

* * *

Takeru's bedroom. 10.37pm

3rd person POV

"So how was the party Takeru?" Patamon asked.

"It was great! Especially the part when I got to watch the sunset with Hikari." He sighed, as he remembered what had happened.

"That's Romantic." Patamon said, chuckling.

"Patamon.."

Even though Takeru had accepted the fact that he loved Hikari, he still didn't feel comfortable telling anyone, specially cause he thought it would never work out between them.

"Okay I'm sorry, I guess I should stop teasing you. I just always thought you loved her, but I guess not." Patamon said disappointed that he was wrong.

Takeru sighed and took a deep breath "Actually Patamon.. I do love her.."

"Wha.. Wha.. What??" Patamon was shocked.

"You were always right, I do love her." he said looking up at the ceiling while lying on his bed.

"I knew it!" Patamon said dancing in the air happily. " I can't wait to tell Tailmon!"

"You cant!! Patamon you can't tell anyone! Especially not Hikari!" he pleaded with his digimon pal.

"Okay I won't. But why don't you want to tell Hikari?" Patamon asked, confused.

"I'm not going to risk my friendship with her just because my emotions. If I tell her, our friendship will be ruined." He explained.

"Oh.." Patamon said, still confused.

"Anyway, I'm sure my feelings for her will go away soon enough.." Takeru said.

But deep inside Takeru was hurting, every time he saw her, every time he talked to her, he had wanted to tell her how he felt towards her, but every time he would decide against it as he didn't want to risk losing her. To Hikari and him, their friendship was very important, they wouldn't do anything that would risk losing each other. He also knew that no matter how long he waited, no matter how hard he tried; his feelings for Hikari would never go away, even if he and her had grown up. She was his first love, and she always would be.

"As long as she's happy, I'll be happy."

* * *

Hikari's Bedroom. 10.47pm

Kari's POV

"Hikari I cant stand seeing you do this to yourself. Just tell him." Tailmon said handing Hikari a tissue box.

"You really think I should Tailmon?" I asked

"Yes you should Hikari. You should call him right now and tell him" she said confidently.

"Okay.. Maybe your right Tailmon, I think I will call him.." I said picking up the phone and dialing Takeru's number..

* * *

Takeru's Bedroom. 10.47pm

3rd person POV

"Ring Ring .. Ring Ring.." The telephone in Takeru's bedroom rang.

Takeru went to pick it up and said "Hello?"

"Hi Takeru.." Hikari said.

Takeru was elated that Hikari had called, but there was something wrong with her voice.

"Hikari is that you? Hikari have you been crying?" Takeru asked, concerned.

"No.." she lied.

"Hikari don't lie, even on the phone I can tell your lying." He said

Sometimes Hikari wished that Takeru didn't know her so well. He always knew when she was upset, he always knew when there was something troubling her, and he always knew when she was lying.

"Okay I've been crying.." she admitted.

"Why?" Takeru asked, now even more concerned.

She didn't have the guts to tell him, so she said. " You see there's this guy I like at school, but I'm sure he wont like me back, and whenever I see him or talk to him I get depressed. What should I do..?"

At that moment, Takeru's heart just broke into two, and it hurt a lot. I know technically you cant die of a broken heart, but at that moment, Takeru really felt like he was dying inside.

"How do you know he doesn't like you?" He asked, trying to put n a cheerful tone.

"I just know. I mean his perfect, so why would he like me.." Hikari said even more upset now.

Now Takeru was angry. He would kill to be in this guy's position, He was so lucky to have Hikari liking him, and he didn't even treasure it. And there he was willing to do anything just to get Hikari to like him.

"Hikari, this guy.. His probably blind, How can he not like you.. Hikari, I don't think it's worth getting upset over this guy. How can he not see how perfect you are, you're beautiful, smart, funny, athletic, nice, caring.. This guy doesn't deserve you, no matter how perfect you think he is.. You deserve better." Takeru said trying to hide his hatred for this guy.

"You really think so Takeru?" She asked him.

"Yes. I'm sure." He replied.

"Oh.. well okay good night Takeru, I'm sleepy." She said.

"Good night Hikari"

* * *

Hikari's bedroom.. 10.52pm

Hikari's POV

"So what happened?" Tailmon asked me.

"I didn't tell him.. I'm sorry Tailmon." I said

"Hikari it's up to you if you want to tell him, there's no need in saying sorry to me." Tailmon told me.

"I know. Good night Tailmon."

"Good night Hikari."

'_Stupid Takeru, how can you be so blur. Can't you see the boy I love is you.."_

* * *

Takeru's Bedoom.10 52pm

Takeru's POV

"So who was that?" Patamon asked him.

"It was Hikari.." I said, still a little upset.

"What happened?" Patamon asked sensing the sadness in my tone.

"She.. She told me she like this guy in school.. But he didn't like her back.. so she asked me what to do.." Takeru said softly, trying to hold back his tears,

"I'm.. I'm.. Sorry Takeru.." Patamon replied.

"Its okay Patamon, you don't have to apologize. Well I'm going to bed.."

"Good night Takeru."

"Good night Patamon.."

* * *

Hikari's Bedroom Balcony. 11.53pm

3rd person POV

Tailmon lay awake looking out at the night sky, and then she noticed something familiar flying towards the balcony. It was Patamon.

"Hi Patamon. Still up so late?" Tailmon said opening the transparent sliding door to the balcony.

"Yeah.. I've just been thinking.. Humans can be so …" Patamon said pausing after awhile as he didn't know what to say.

"Stupid? Oblivious to the people around them?" Tailmon suggested.

(A/N: Not that we are stupid xD)

"Yeah. Sometimes its better to just tell the person how you feel, you know, before its too late.." Patamon said.

"I completely agree. Humans should learn to be more selfish and take risks."

(A/N: selfish coz Hikari and Takeru are well being NOT selfish by not taking the risk of losing each other for their emotions, so that's why we "should" be more selfish, well in love anyway. All's fair in love and war. I think that's they saying.)

"Yeah.. Anyway good night Tailmon, its getting late."

"Good night Patamon.."

* * *

hope you liked it, pls review 


	8. Best friends

A/N: after awhile I realised I didn't like the 1st chapter 8 that I had posted, so I deleted that and posted this. I hope its better.. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

13th January. Sunday 11.am Takeru's bedroom

"Hi Yamato, good morning. Well your dressed up, where you going?" Takeru asked his Brother.

"Err.. I'm going to band practice.." He said nervously.

"As if" Takeru said looking at his brother, not believing him.

"Okay fine you got me, after band practice me and Taichi are going out on a lunch date with two cute twins. Twins! Please don't tell mom!" Yamato pleaded with his brother

"Okay I won't." he told him. 

"Thanks bro, now here's twenty bucks, Go enjoy yourself with your girlfriend." Yamato said handing him twenty dollars.

"You don't have to bribe me.. And what girlfriend are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know.. Hikari.." He said.

The thought of her made him blush red. "She's not my girlfriend!" 

"Well maybe not yet, but its so obvious you like her, well I have to go. Enjoy yourself." Yamato said as he ran down the stairs.

"Patamon you think I should ask Hikari out.. For a movie or something?" Takeru asked his digimon partner. 

"Like on a date?" Patamon asked.

"No of course not. Like she would go out with me.. I meant just as friends. " Takeru said.

"Well, its up to you."

So Takeru picked up the phone and called Hikari.

* * *

11.17am The Kamiya's house.

3rd person POV

"Hello?" Hikari said. 

"Hi Hikari, I was just wondering if you would like to go out and watch a movie with me…" Takeru said nervously on the phone.

"Sure Takeru! And Takeru why are you so nervous..?" Hikari asked.

"I'm not nervous! Anyway I'll come over at 1pm. There's a Cineplex at the nearby mall.." Takeru said 

"Okie!" Hikari said excitedly.

And then both Takeru and Hikari hung up.

"You seem excited.." Tailmon said as Hikari hung up with a big smile on her face.

"Takeru just asked me to watch a movie with him.. I hope we get to watch a horror one.." she said happily.

"Why's that Hikari?" Tailmon asked confused.

"Don't you know Tailmon.. Horror films are the most romantic ones." Hikari informed her digimon partner.

Tailmon was confused, she had watched a lot of horror films with Patamon, and they were definitely not romantic. 

"You know.. when you get scared in horror films, its okay to "cling" on to someone.."

Hikari said excitedly.

(A/N: I didn't know what other word to use. And of course "cling" on to someone you know..) 

"Anyway Tailmon I have to go get ready.." Hikari said as she walked to the bathroom.

"I'll never understand humans.."

* * *

"Ding-Dong" the doorbell rang.

'_Oh that must be Takeru_.' Hikari thought, then going to open the door.

"Hi Takeru.." She said immediately blushing.

'_Stop blushing, he's gonna notice!'_

"Hey Hikari, you ready to leave?" Takeru asked. 

'_Is she blushing.. Nah it must be my imagination.'_

"Yup." She replied.

"Okay lets go." Takeru said and smiled.

* * *

Cineplex 1.32pm 

Kari's POV

'_He held my hand while we were walking here! Hikari come on, you guys hold hands offen, your overreacting.' _I thought to myself. _'Fine maybe I was..'_

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked Takeru. 

'_Please may it be a horror film.. Please please please .'_

"Well I wasn't sure yet, why not you pick, there's a list of movies their showing over there.. " he said pointing at a few big television screens on the wall.

"Okay.." 

I scanned the list for a horror film, but something caught my eye. 

'_Hmm.. There's one called best friends.'_

I quickly looked at the small paragraph summary next to it and quickly read through it. 

'_May and Terry are best friends, but one day the two of them realize their feelings for each other, and both are afraid to tell each other. Will they tell ach other before it's too late? Will there be a happy ever after?" _

(A/N: I know it's lame T.T)

'_Okay forget the horror film, this is so relevant to me and Takeru, except well he doesn't like me.. Well maybe I can use this film to hint to him about my feelings for him..' _I thought. 

"Takeru lets watch this..!" I said pointing at it.

"The "best friends" one? But Hikari it's a movie about love, you know I don't like those.." he protested.

"Please Takeru.." she put on a puppy face and pleaded with him.

"Okay Okay. What's it about anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know.. But the title's nice." I lied. 

"Okay lets go buy the tickets." Takeru said, and the two of them walked to the ticket counter.

5 minutes later..

* * *

3rd person POV

"No takeru its okay, I insist on paying for my ticket." Hikari said handing some money to Takeru.

"No Hikari, its okay, anyway Yamato game me some money just now, after I caught him sneaking out of the house to go on a double date with Taichi and apparently some cute twins.." Takeru said.

"Oh.. No wonder Taichi left the house so early.." She said giggling.

"Hikari you wanna buy Popcorn?" Takeru asked her. 

"Okay but I'm paying for it.." She said. 

They walked over to the snack stand, and queued up. 

A few minutes later they reached the front of the queue. 

"What would you like?" the man selling snacks asked.

"Err two drinks and a large popcorn." Takeru said, then looking at Hikari to see if it was okay with her. 

Hikari nodded her head. 

"Will that be a sweet or salty popcorn?" the man asked.

"Sweet please." Takeru answered.

After they got their snacks, they went into the cinema. 

"I thought you didn't like sweet popcorn.." Hikari said.

"I don't, but I know you do.." Takeru said, and then giving her one of his famous smiles.

"Thanks Takeru.. And thanks for allowing me to pick the movie too.." She said blushing.

The blonde seeing her blush also started to blush, but luckily the lights went out and the movie was starting.

The Theatre were filled with couples, seated next to Hikari were a couple of teenagers more interested in each other then the movie, they were busy making out through the movie. She felt disgusted and reached into the popcorn box in the middle of Takeru and her, but at the same time, Takeru also wanted to take some popcorn, and his hand brushed against hers. Hikari quickly snatched her own hand away, and quickly said " Sorry."

"Its okay.." Takeru replied. 

'What's wrong with me? Okay act normal, or Takeru will sure know something's wrong.' she thought.

"Hikari you okay?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." She replied.

"Well I guess that was quite a good movie, considering that it was a love story.. " Takeru said to Hikari, who had been rather quiet.

"Yeah, especially the last part, where the two best friends got together.." Hikari said. Then realizing what she said, she started to blush. _'I hope Takeru doesn't think I'm suggesting anything..'_

"Yeah.. The two of them were so stupid to not admit their feelings for each other in the first place.." Takeru said_. 'Excuse me look who's talking..' _a tiny voice in Takeru's head said.

'_Well in that movie, the girl liked him back too; anyway that's just a movie. You don't expect it to happen in real life. Best friends do not fall in love with each other.' _Takeru "said" to his conscience. 

'_Ahem..'_

'_Well, I guess I'm an exception. Anyway I'm not going to tell Hikari how I feel about her.. She doesn't like me remember she likes that other guy..' _Takeru "replied" to his conscience, feeling a bit hurt after remembering what Hikari had told him the night before.

'_Which other boy does she know well from your school? No one.'_

"Earth to Takeru." Hikari said waving her hand in front of Takeru.

"Oops sorry I was just thinking.." Takeru said.

_'TELL HER!' _

_'NO!' _

"Hey Takeru lets go shopping! " The brunette said grabbing Takeru's hand and leading him into a big department store.

The blonde sighed and followed the brunette in.

"Hikari you taking forever in there.." the blonde said. 

"Give me a minute, I still have one to try on." Hikari said.

About a minute later, the brunette came out of the changing room she had been in, wearing a new outfit. 

"Does this look nice?" Hikari asked the blonde

The blonde was just about to say the usual "yes" when he looked up and saw the brunette in a short ink purple cocktail dress with straps and glitter everywhere. 

(A/N: Don't ask me why she's trying on a dress.) 

"So.." The brunette prompted him. 

But the blonde still mesmerized, but after awhile snapped out of it and said "You look beautiful." And then started to blush. 

Hikari started to blush too, and she quickly went back into the stall to change.

"You mean after all my suffering you're not going to buy anything?" Takeru asked Hikari, as they walked out of the store.

"Yep. And come on it wasn't that bad.." Hikari said.

"It was the most boring two hours of my life." He grumbled.

"So if I brought you to the lingerie section it would have been more interesting?" The brunette asked playfully.

"NO please no.." 

"I'm just kidding, anyway if I was gonna buy some, I wouldn't have asked you along." The brunette said.

"Can we please change the topic now.." Takeru pleaded.

"Okay okay.. Anyway thanks for going shopping with me" Hikari said. 

"Its okay, but can we go home now, my legs are tired for walking around so much." Takeru complained.

"Well that's shocking coming from you.. You're the school's basketball captain, isn't basketball training more tiring." The brunette said.

"Basketball is fun.. Shopping isn't.." 

"Shopping is fun!" the brunette protested.

"Is not.." 

"Is too.."

"Is not.." 

* * *

The Kamiya's House. 7.03pm

"Thanks Takeru.. I had a great time.." 

"Me too.. Well except the shopping part." Takeru said jokingly.

"Hey Umm.. you wanna stay for dinner? My parents are away this weekend. And Taichi went out, probably on another date, and I was gonna order a pizza, and I cant finish it by myself.. And we could watch a movie Taichi rented.. " The Brunette said really quickly. 

"Okay, I'll just tell my mum." The blonde said.

So Hikari welcomed Takeru into her house and she went to order pizza while he went to call his parents.

* * *

"Mmm.. Yum. Pineapple." Hikari said biting into a slice of pizza.

"I don't know why you like Pineapple.." the blonde said busy picking out all the pineapple on his slice of pizza.

"Pineapple is nice.. I don't know why you don't like pineapple." She said.

The two of them were busy sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching a Japanese horror film. During the horror film Hikari had taken the opportunity of grabbing onto Takeru's hand and burying her head in his shoulder. And after awhile, she had noticed Takeru putting his hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him. The two of them just blushed. The two of them were very tired from their day out, and after awhile they fell asleep on the couch. 

* * *

The Kamiya's house. 11.14pm

3rd person POV

Taichi came home to the smell of unfinished pizza. He looked in the living room to see the television still on and a plate with some pizza sitting on the living room coffee table. 

He turned to his right, and to his surprise he saw his sister and Takeru cuddled up on the couch sleeping. 

A small smile formed on his face. " I knew those two would get together sometime.. Well it's pretty late, I'll have to beat him up tomorrow. Wait first I have to tell Yamato."


	9. Falling for you Literally

A/N: now I'm like having a writer's block. T.T haven't thought of how this story is gonna end yet, only for this and next chapter Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon..

* * *

14th January. 643am. The Kamiya's living room

3rd person POV

'.. Why am I in Hikari's Living room, oh yea, I must have fell asleep on the couch last night.' Takeru thought to himself. 

He looked to his right, and to his surprise he saw Hikari with her hands around him, sleeping. He smiled, and then went back to sleep. He was in a state of bliss.

* * *

7.06am

"Mmm.. I slept so well.. "Hikari said softly. 

She opened up her eyes, and the first thing she saw was some blonde hair, she realized that she and Takeru must have fell asleep on the couch last night, but she didn't mind, in fact she liked it, the blonde was very nice to cuddle up to. She then leaned on his chest, and went back to sleep. 

* * *

7.29am

Flashes of light

"What was that." Takeru said as he opened his eyes, and saw Yamato using a camera taking pictures. 

"Yamato stop it, I'm trying to sleep.. Why are you taking pictures of me anyway?" Takeru asked, using his hands to block the flashes of light, 

"Tai, I'm trying to sleep.. Off the lights." Hikari suddenly complained.

"Hikari are you awake.. I think you should open your eyes and see what's going on.." Takeru said.

By then Yamato had stop taking pictures, and he and Taichi were using a laptop, and a web cam. 

Hikari opened here eyes, and realised what was happening, and where her hands were, (Tightly wrapped around Takeru) she quickly let go and blushed.

"Taichi what are you doing!" she suddenly shouted.

"Oh, me and Yamato are having a web cam conversation with someone.. We wanted to show him something very interesting." Taichi said with a playful grin.

"TAKERU WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL?" a voice suddenly said from the computer speaker. 

"Davis?" Hikari and Takeru said at the same time, and then Takeru whispered something in Hikari's ear.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Tai asked.

"Nothing." Hikari said and smiled.

The two of them then went to talk with Davis on the web cam while Taichi and Yamato went upstairs to use the colour printer for some reason.

* * *

"Takeru explain yourself!" Davis said, obviously jealous that Takeru got to cuddle with Hikari

"Awww, come on Davis, Takeru's sorry.." Hikari said. 

"Yeah Davis, anyway I promise to only do it once in awhile.." Takeru said grinning.

"WHAT?" 

The blonde and the brunette started laughing, and Hikari said " Relax Davis we are just kidding." 

"You should have seen the look on your face." Takeru said.

David obviously embarrassed that he had been made a fool, quickly changed the topic. 

They talked for about ten minutes, and then Daisuke had to go offline. 

"Say Hi to Yolei, Ken and Cody for me." Hikari said.

"Yea me too." Takeru said 

"Okay, Well see ya." Davis said

* * *

Just then, Taichi and Yamato came downstairs, carrying some photographs.

"Hey what's that?" Hikari asked them.

"Oh.. It just a cute photo of two lovebirds." Taichi said grinning.

"It's so cute we're gonna show this to the entire school." Yamato said, also grinning.

"Let me see!" Hikari said slightly excited. And went to grab a photograph from Taichi.

Takeru followed her and the two of them looked at the photo.

In the photo were Takeru and Hikari cuddling on the couch. It was pretty clear, and you could easily see it was them. The two of them started to blush red.

"You guys are so not showing this to anyone!" 

"Yea, and we are not love birds!" 

"Too late for that.. We almost emailed it to the whole school, we're just gonna keep these as souvenirs.. Do you think we can sell them?" Taichi asked Yamato

"Maybe.. " Yamato said thinking about it.

"You guys emailed it to the entire school?" Takeru asked, horrified.

"What?" Hikari said, hoping her brother and Yamato were only joking.

"Well you guys benefit from this too.. " Taichi said.

"Yeah, Takeru, there'll definitely be less girls chasing you, and Hikari, you'll definitely be more popular after the whole school knows you slept with Takeru." Yamato said, as if he was being serious.

"I did not sleep with Takeru..! We were just…" Hikari said, and then paused not knowing what word to use.

"Just…" Taichi Prompted.

"Just.. Fell asleep on the couch!" Hikari exclaimed with sudden inspiration.

"You mean you guys were just cuddling.." 

"We were not cuddling!" Takeru and Hikari said together, and then blushed.

* * *

7. 48am. 

"Hey Takeru look its snowing!" Hikari said pointing out of the window.

"Yes! That means we don't have to go to school today!" Takeru said happily.

(A/N I'm not sure but I think in America, when there are snow days, you don't have to go to school. Anyway if I'm wrong, sorry.)

"Well I guess we have one more day to live." Hikari said jokingly.

"Yeah.. I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow." 

"All I know, is my name is definitely gonna be on the wall in the girl's toilet more often." Hikari said.

"Hey Lets go play in the snow!" Hikari suddenly exclaimed.

Hikari grabbed Takeru by the hand and she ran out the door. 

"Wait we haven put on our..." but before Takeru could continue, Hikari had went outside. 

She suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Okay its cold.." She said slightly shivering.

"I told you.." Takeru said covering her with her jacket that he found on the coat hanger on the way out. 

"Thanks" the brunette said, and suddenly took some snow and threw it at Takeru. "Snowball fight!" she shouted.

"Sometimes your so childish." Takeru said, scooping up some snow with his hands and throwing it at her.

The two of them had fun playing in the snow, Hikari didn't have very good aim, but Takeru had a very good aim, due to playing basketball, and now the brunette was trying to run away from Takeru, who had a snowball in his hand, ready to throw it at the poor girl.

Just as Takeru was catching up with Hikari, he tripped, and fell. Falling, on his best friend.

(A/N: I know it's not really possible, but I've seen it on Television. Kinda.) 

It was an awkward situation. Their lips had almost touched, and the two of them started blushing like tomatoes, but none of them wanted to get up or move, (A/N or in Hikari's case, she couldn't get up, but I guess she still could push Takeru off.) Hikari was gazing into his deep blue eyes, and he was gazing into hers. It was like they were in their own world, not noticing the things happening around them. 

And then something most unexpected, happened..

(A/N: or maybe you might expect it)

* * *

hope youi like it please review 


	10. Interruptions

A/N: hope you like it. I think the unexpected event will be a bit disappointing, but it's well, unexpected. Please review xD I know I haven't updated in awhile. I'm getting lazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

(Continued from last scene)

The two of them stayed like that for about twenty seconds, and suddenly Takeru leaned in and gave Hikari a gentle kiss on the lips. It lasted for about three seconds, and the two of them were blushing madly. Hikari would have returned the kiss if not for..

"Ahem.." some one suddenly said loudly, with girls giggling in the back ground.

Takeru quickly stood up and helped Hikari up, and the two of them saw their friends standing in front of them laughing at them. The two of them turned a deeper shade of red, and Hikari looked at the floor.

"Did we interrupt anything?" Rika asked playfully, and their friends started laughing again.

"Aww you guys.. Don't tease them anymore. It's really romantic. Making out in the snow. Sakura said playfully, tugging on Adam's shirt as if trying to hint something.

"We were not making out!!" the two of them said.

"Well you guys would have.. If it wasn't for us." Rika said.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Takeru asked, after the laughter died down.

* * *

20 minutes earlier. Bus.

"Hey Sakura." Adam (one of Takeru's friends if you read chapter 4) said.

"Oh Hi Adam." Sakura said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

(A/N the two of them have started dating since the pool party, don't ask me what happened to the other guy in the chapter about the pool party, he already had a girlfriend (the nerve of some people), but still I don't know how Adam and Sakura started to date. Even if this is my story.)

Sakura and Rika were sitting on the bus to visit Hikari after they had received some interesting mail. And Takeru's friends (Dylan, Adam, Leon and Zane) had also decided to go visit Takeru to see if it was true.

The boys sat behind the girls in the bus, and Rika asked " So where you guys going?"

"We're going to Takeru's House.." Zane replied

"Oh.. Did you guys get the email too?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. It was really surprising." Rika said.

"Yeah, Takeru's never had a crush before." Dylan added. (A/N: as far as Dylan knows.)

" Yeah I was actually starting to think he might be gay." Leon said jokingly and Zane hit him on the head.

"Owww.. I was just kidding."

* * *

"Oh we came over to see if the rumours were true." Dylan said.

"Rumours?" Hikari asked.

"At first Cindy started spreading rumours that you guys were going out, (if you read chapter five the last part.) But no one believed her and then suddenly we received very interesting mail." Zane explained.

The two of them started to blush again.

"So it's true?" Leon asked.

The two of them didn't know what to answer so Hikari quickly changed the subject.

"Hey I didn't know you guys were going out." She said referring to Sakura and Adam after seeing them holding hands.

The two of them blushed and let go of each other's hand.

"Don't Change the subject!" Rika suddenly said.

"It's getting cold why not we all go in.." Hikari said gently pushing her two friends into her house, in another attempt to avoid her friend's questions, while Takeru and his friends went to his house.

* * *

Hikari's House.

Kari's POV

"You didn't us you guys were dating!" Rika said, as Hikari closed the door.

"We aren't.." I said.

"You guys aren't dating?" Sakura said confused.

"We aren't dating. Takeru just fell asleep on my couch.." I explained.

"Then why did he kiss you when you guys were lying in the snow??" Sakura asked.

"I don't know.."

"You like him don't you.." Rika asked suspiciously.

I blushed and nodded my head.

"Did you tell him?" Sakura asked.

"No. Are you crazy?" I asked.

"Why not?"

"Cause he doesn't like me."

"You're so dense! It's so obvious he likes you." Rika said.

* * *

About 3 hours later..

3rd person POV

"I'm so bored. Lets go shopping or something." Sakura said

"Hey why not we go to the ice skating ring at the nearby mall." Rika suggested.

"Okay.. We can ask the boys to come too!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hikari and Rika agreed and they went to call the boys who were hanging out at Takeru's house.

* * *

Shopping centre. 11.17am.

Hikari's POV

"We're still too early, it only opens at 12pm." Rika said looking at the sign on the door.

"Then what do you guys wanna do till then?" Dylan asked.

"Lets go to the arcade." Leon suggested.

Everyone agreed and we walked to the arcade.

The arcade was huge, it was three stories high, and there was a small café on the third floor. There was also bowling and billiard, and there was a counter that you could exchange coupons for prizes.

(A/N: the arcade I'm using in this story has game machines that after you finish a game, the machine gives you coupons depending on your score, and you can exchange it for prizes)

There was an extremely cute stuff toy turtle on the shelf behind the counter, but it cost a lot of points. Takeru saw me looking at it, and asked me if I wanted it, I was too shy to admit I still liked stuff toys at my age, so I lied to him and said no and then he looked at me for a few seconds curiously.

About twenty minutes later, Rika, Dylan, Leon, and Zane were car racing, Adam and Sakura went off to somewhere and Takeru and me were walking around the arcade deciding what to play. A group of boys were crowding around a "Test your strength" machine. (The usual "Take a hammer and hit and then see how "High" it goes." Machine)

"Hey lets go and look." I suggested.

"Okay." Takeru said as he followed me.

A black haired boy had just beaten the record, and everyone was cheering and clapping, and some boys were trying to beat his record. They all looked rough. After many people tried and failed, the black haired boy started to get cocky.

"Why not you give it a try." I told Takeru.

He was reluctant at first but after awhile I convinced him to give it a try.

"Wish me luck." He said, grinning

He took the hammer and hit it hard against the big red button like thing. (A/N: I'm not sure what you're supposed to hit, so I made this up)

"Go Takeru!" I cheered.

The metal block slowly went up and up everyone watched as it continued to go up, and some gasps could be heard when it reached the top. (Meaning Takeru beat the other guy) Soon many people started cheering as well.

The blacked haired boy was obviously not happy and said "Beginners Luck." And then he challenged Takeru to try it again.

Takeru took up the challenge and yet again it went all the way up. More cheers could be heard, and Rika, Zane, Dylan, and Leon came over to see what the commotion was all about.

The black haired boy tried a few times, but the metal block didn't reach the top. He got frustrated and challenged Takeru to a different game. He looked around and pointed at a basketball game machine. (The ones with a lot of basketballs, and you have to throw them in the hoop) Takeru gladly accepted.

"Good luck Takeru." I said giving him a peck on the cheek, and we both blushed furiously.

"I'm gonna kick your boyfriend's butt in basketall." The black haired guy told me.

The two of them started, and Takeru was ahead by a few points, I was amazed at how quick he was at taking the ball and just shooting it in the hoop. It was quite obvious who would win. All of us (referring to Rika, Dylan, Zane Leon and me) cheered Takeru on, and in the end he won.

"Hey its already past 12." Zane said.

"Yeah. Lets go." Leon said

We all walked out of the arcade, and Takeru said he had something to do first, and said he would meet us there.

* * *

Ice Skating rink 12.33pm

Kari's POV

"Here Hikari, I exchanged my coupons for this.." Takeru said giving me the turtle stuff toy.

"Thanks Takeru, but how did you know I liked it?" I asked curiously.

" I can tell when you're lying Hikari.." he said smiling.

"Thanks Takeru." I said , giving him a tight hug.

"Guys hurry and put on your skates!" Dylan called out to us

I waited for Takeru to put on his skates, and we joined the rest in the rink.

Everyone was very good at skating, except me, so Takeru accompanied me to the beginner section, while everyone else went to the adult section. Lucky we were the only ones at the beginner's section or it would have been quite embarrassing.

I struggled so Takeru had to hold both my hands while he skated backwards in front of me to prevent me from falling. We were both happy with this arrangement.

* * *

3rd person POV

"Aww they look so cute together." Sakura said looking at Takeru and Hikari from a far.

"Yeah. They keep denying that they're a couple, but they act so much like one." Rika said agreeing with her.

"It's cute, really." Sakura said.

* * *

Hikari's POV

"I'm going to let go now.." Takeru lied.

"Don't!! You'd better not Takeru!" I said

"I'm gonna let go.." he said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Takeru Ishida! Don't you dare"

And suddenly Takeru let go and I almost lost my balance and fell down.

"Takeru Ishida! You're so gonna get it from me!" I said trying to "run" after him.

But he was too quick and I lost my balance, but luckily I caught my balance, but I was too afraid of falling so I didn't move, and was therefore stranded in the middle of the rink.

"Takeru Help me!" I shouted.

But Takeru stood there and watched me struggle with an amused look on his face

"You must be enjoying this." I said sarcastically.

"You don't know how much I'm enjoying it." he replied with a grin.

"Takeru Ishida! Once I get of the ice, you'd better watch it." I said

"If you can get of the ice first.." he said playfully.

I decided to take a chance and I took a few steps on the ice, but I suddenly lost my balance and fell down. Takeru quickly rushed over to me and helped me up.

"Are you Okay?" Takeru asked, looking very concerned as he helped me walk to a bench outside the rink.

"No thanks to you." I replied.

"Sorry." He said putting on a puppy dog face.

"Aww.. Stop it. That can't work on me" I said

"Well I tried." Takeru said as he helped me sit down.

"There's a wound there, I'll go buy some plasters and antiseptic cream okay?" he asked

(A/N: Hikari fell down quite badly. T.T)

"Okay.."

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts! " I said as Takeru put on antiseptic cream on my wound after cleaning it.

"Sorry. Wait I'm almost done.."

"Okay. Ow! Be more gentle.."

"Okay.. How's this..." Takeru said gently kissing Hikari on the lips. Hikari returned his kiss, and soon the two of them were too busy kissing to notice what was happening around them.

People were starring at their public display of affection, and suddenly someone shouted " Go and get a room" which immediately interrupted them and made them stop and blush furiously.

"Does it feel better?" Takeru asked playfully.

"I think so.."

* * *

3rd person POV

"Its getting late.. We should head home. " Rika said

The group had gone to play billiards and do some window-shopping after leaving the ice-skating rink, and it was now quite late, and they had to go home.

Everyone said their good byes, and Everyone went their separate ways (some went together cause err.. same bus or something) leaving Hikari and Takeru at the bus stop to wait for their bus.

"Does it still hurt?" Takeru asked the brunette

"Only when I walk sometimes." The brunette said

"I'm sorry, I feel guilty."

"Why?" the brunette asked, confused.

"Well.. I should have helped you, instead of leaving you there when you cant skate properly." He replied

"Yeah.. It's all your fault Takeru." Hikari said hitting Takeru and pretending to be mad at him.

"Sorry.. It's not that late, why not I treat you to ice cream?" Takeru asked

"You know I can't resist free ice cream."

* * *

Ice cream shop 7.47pm

"So what flavour do you want?" Takeru asked.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure yet.. What about you?" Hikari said looking at the ice cream flavours they sold

"I'm gonna the Dark Belgian Chocolate one." Takeru said

"I think I'll get hazelnut" the brunette said.

* * *

-After buying their ice cream, walking back to bus stop-

"Is yours nice?" Hikari asked.

"Yup.." Takeru said licking his ice cream cone.

"Can I try some..?" Hikari asked

"Okay.." Takeru replied offering his cone to her.

Hikari then took a lick of Takeru's ice cream and gave it back to him.

Takeru started laughing and Hikari wondered why.

"You have ice cream on your nose silly." He said wiping Hikari's nose with a napkin.

"Oh. .Thanks." Hikari said smiling embarrassingly.

"Oh the bus is coming we better hurry." Takeru said running to the bus stop.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

Hikari's and Takeru's neighbourhood.

Takeru's

"Hey its snowing again.." Hikari said

"Yeah.." I said as I watched Hikari play in the snow. _She looks so beautiful and innocent._

"Their snowflakes!" Hikari said holding out her hands trying to catch them.

_She's so cute._ I thought as I gazed at her admiringly.

"Takeru what are you looking at?" She asked curiously.

"A pretty girl.." I said grinning

She blushed red.

"Why not you I walk you to your doorstep." I suggested

"Okay.. Thanks Takeru… And thanks for the turtle stuff toy." She said

"No problem.." I said, noticing we had reached her doorstep.

(A/N well they were already in their neighbourhood. They just stopped for awhile because they noticed the snow, so it only takes like 1 minute to walk to Hikari's Doorstep)

"Well.. Good night." Hikari said.

"Night Hikari.."

And then suddenly Hikari leaned in and kissed me on the cheeks. I was surprised, but in a good way.

She blushed again and was just about to open the door but I pulled her close to me, and shared a passionate kiss with her, and after awhile she opened her mouth, and I stuck my tongue in, and we started French kissing on her doorstep.

Suddenly I heard some one coughing, and Hikari and I turned our head to see Taichi standing at the door.

"Oh go away Tai.. it's rude to interrupt people." Hikari said and we went back to our kissing.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Taichi closing the door.

_Phew he didn't kill me.. Mmm.. Hikari's quite a good kisser. _

We finally parted lips a few minutes later, and we were both blushing furiously.

"God night Takeru." She said as she picked up the turtle stuff toy, she had put on the floor while we were kissing, and gently pressed its face on my cheek, before quickly running in .

"Night my angel.." I said as I smiled to myself. I was in a state of bliss.

* * *

Hope you liked it. please review.


	11. Happy endings

A/N: I think this will be the last chapter. I finally thought of quite a good ending. Well that's what I think. Unless I suddenly wanna add the obstacles in their relationship. Such as my planned out "Lana's Revenge." and their "Valentine's day dance" ( well I waned a dance in February what else could it be. But I guess now that they are together, dances aren't really as fun huh.. ) And their dates and stuff. So this may or may not be the last chapter. (lol! I'm just not sure.)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

Hikari's Bedroom. 7.21am. 15th January.

3rd person POV

Hikari woke up with a smile on her face, she had been dreaming of a certain blonde. She looked out the window and hoped it was still snowing, but sadly, it was sunny.

Even though today was doomsday, and she would be facing questions at school about the intimate picture of her and Takeru, and many glares in the hallway, She didn't mind, after all Takeru and her were a couple now. Right?

* * *

Kitchen.

"Morning Tailmon." Hikari said.

"Monrning Hikari.. What's that you're wearing?" Tailmon asked.

"Oh this is my cheerleading outfit, we have practice today." The brunette replied.

"Oh. Hey do you think Takeru would allow me to visit Patamon later?" Tailmon asked.

"Well you can ask him later his coming to walk me to school" The brunette said.

"Okay."

"Me and Takeru think you guys would make a cute couple.." Hikari said teasingly.

Tailmon blushed. And suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Well that must be your boyfriend.." Tailmon said.

"My Boyfriend? Takeru's not my boyfriend!" Hikari protested.

"I didn't say Takeru.." Tailmon said grinning.

Hikari went to open the door and welcomed Takeru in.

"Tailmon wants to know if she can go over to your house later to play with Patamon.." the brunette said

"Oh sure, but I have basketball practice, so you have to sneak in from the back." The blonde told the feline-like digimon.

"Okay sure." Tailmon replied.

"Well we have to get going now.. We're almost late." The brunette said.

"Okay bye Hikari and her boyfriend." Tailmon said.

"Huh?" Takeru asked confused before Hikari quickly pushed him out of the door.

* * *

3rd person POV

In the Bus. 8.10

The two of them decided to take the buss as they were running late. They were no available seats so they held on to a metal pole.

(Some busses in where I live have a small area like in the front where there are metal poles instead of seats.)

"I like your cheerleading outfit." Takeru said whispering into Hikari ear.

Hikari blushed and looked down at her outfit, and said" Really? I don't really like it, and I think it's a bit too short."

"Yeah I guess it's a bit short. You should be careful." The blonde said.

"Why?" the brunette asked.

"Look behind you.." The blonde replied.

The brunette turned around and saw a few guys looking at her long legs and grinning.

(A/N: sorry I know my story got a lot of this kinda stuffs, but then Takeru can be a bit Protective. Its really a good opportunity T.T )

"Takeru.. Help!" she whispered.

So Takeru suddenly "hugged" her from the back (A/N not exactly hug. I hope you can picture this, Hikari is holding onto the metal pole, and Takeru hugging her from behind, not exactly hugging cause instead he is holding on to the metal poles instead of her. And if your wondering why he did that is so he can well block Hikari. I know not the most useful way to "block" people from looking at Hikari, but I thought it would sweet, and at least they can be close. I hope you can picture it..)

"Face it Hikari you look hot." Takeru whispered teasingly.

The brunette immediately blushed.

"So what are we gonna tell people when they ask about the picture Yamato took of us yesterday.." The brunette said changing the subject.

"Hmm.. We could tell them We're just best friends, and I just went over for dinner, and we watched a movie, and we both fell asleep on the couch, and our brothers took photos of us and emailed it to the whole school."

"Isn't that what really happened?" Hikari asked.

"Yup." The blonde replied.

A few minutes later, and they reached school.

* * *

"Oh my god here they come now." A boy said loudly as Takeru and Hikari entered the school hallway.

There was silence and people started looking at them and whispering and many girls gave Hikari a glare. Both Hikari and Takeru sighed; they both expected this to happen. After awhile people in the hallway finally plucked up enough courage to ask them if the photo was real, and if they were dating.

They explained everything that happened, and said they were just best friends, ad after awhile people started looking convinced. Suddenly the bell rang, and they rushed of to English class.

* * *

Hikari's POV

English class. 8.49am.

"Class today I'll be returning your essays that you wrote last week, and I've got some exceptional writing, and so I'll be asking some people to read their essays out." The teacher said.

The class groaned, as their papers were being passed back to them.

I tried to sneak a peak at Takeru's one, since he wouldn't tell me who he wrote about. His essay was very long, about five pages long. I could see he got a A+. I wasn't surprised. Other then sports, Takeru was very good at Language, from English to Japanese to French.

About 30 minutes later..

"Thank you Kelly.. Okay we have time for one more, Ah. Mr Ishida you scored the highest, why not you read your essay out for the class." The teacher said.

Takeru hesitated, but later went up in front of the class and read his essay out.

(A/N: If you don't remember I think in Chapter 4 their English teacher asked them to write essays about their best friend)

"My best friend is Hikari Kamiya. I've known her since we were eight, I've been through a lot with her, and one of the most memorable was "Summer Camp".. "Takeru started

"I thought I lost her forever when I moved here from Odaiba, but we kept in contact, and now she's moved here too, and we're still the best of friends.." Takeru continued.

Takeru continued recounting many memorable events in our friendship, from when we were eight till now, I was happy he remembered all the times we shared.

10 minutes later.

"I'm very lucky to have Hikari as my best friend, and I know _she_ _will always be my best friend.. _We.._"_ Takeru said, but was interrupted by the bell.

"Well looks like we don't have enough time. Class is dismissed." The teacher said.

As I walked out of class to maths which was next, I couldn't help but think about what Takeru said. ' _she will always be my best friend. '_ I didn't just want to always be his best friend, I wanted to be more then best friends..

" Oh Hi Takeru that was such a nice essay you wrote, so you mean those photos were fake?" Lana asked Takeru sweetly, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well they weren't fake, I went over for dinner, and we both fell asleep on the couch watching a movie." Takeru explained.

"Oh.. So you guys are just best friends right?" Lana asked.

"Yeah we're just best friends." Takeru replied.

'_Just best friends?'_ _How can we just be best friends after what happened yesterday? How can he say that?' _

I felt hurt. And through out the day I continued thinking about it. Takeru noticed I wasn't talking to him as much and realised something was wrong, so after school he quickly ran after me as I ran out of class for cheerleading practice, and to avoid Takeru.

He caught up with me and asked "Hikari what's wrong.. I know something's not right, are you angry at me?"

I couldn't take it anymore, doesn't he know how much he had hurt me by playing with my feelings. Did he even realise what he had done?

"Of course something's wrong, how can you tell Lana we're just best friends. After what happened yesterday. Can't you tell I want to be more then best friends." I said.

"I only told.. Wait.. Hikari does this mean you want to be my girlfriend?" Takeru asked teasingly, giving me one of his famous smiles.

My face turned as red as a tomato. He took my blushing for a yes and grinned.

"Look Hikari, I'll explain it later.. Right now I have to go for basketball, and you're gonna be late for cheerleading practice, I'll meet you at the school gate after practice." Takeru said giving me a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to the basketball court.

I blushed even more. It was hard to stay angry at Takeru for long, he just had that special charm about him that would make you forgive him. I looked at the time, and quickly rushed to cheerleading practice.

* * *

3rd person POV

6.04pm School Gate

Hikari was about to walk home, when suddenly some grabbed hold of her hand and she turned around.

"Hey I thought I told you to meet me here." Takeru said.

"I'm not talking to you, or walking home with you." The brunette quickly said.

She had been excited yet dreading this moment, She was still a little angry at Takeru, but she was also excited to see him. Truth be told, she missed him during cheerleading practice.

"Hikari, if this is about what I told Lana, you were the one who told me to tell people we were just best friends." the blonde protested.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did, remember on the bus." The blonde said.

"But then what about that essay you wrote, you said you knew I'd always be you best friend."

"Hikari I wrote that last week.." The blonde said.

There was silence, as the brunette didn't know what to say, she had made a big fuss over everything.

"So.. Did you mean what you said just now?" The blonde suddenly asked.

"About what?" Hikari asked.

"You know.. The one when you said you wanted to be more then friends." Takeru said.

Hikari blushed. " You know the answer to that."

"Good, cause I really want to be your boyfriend." Takeru said bluntly, then putting his hands around her waist and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you.."

"I love you too Hikari.."

* * *

Takeru's Bedroom.

Hikari had come over to take Tailmon back home, but she was still playing with Patamon, so she and Takeru decided to do their homework together.

"Hey what's this.." Hikari said looking in Takeru's school bag, holding up a few pieces of paper stapled together.

"Don't read that! It's my essay.. Especially not the last paragraph " The blonde said trying to snatch the paper away from the brunette.

"Why not?" Hikari said looking at the last paragraph. It was only a few lines.

Although, we've been best friends since we were eight, and we know each other so well, and after all the adventures we've been through, and all the memories we share, I never expected I'd fall in love with my best friend.

THE END.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
